Reflections of a Wish
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Lita Bass has the wild, uninhibited life she held disrupted by Kennedy Steele, a man who's devastating looks tempt her as no other ever has. Tested by his arrogance and kindness, Lita must decide if she will open the heart she had always kept locked...R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** It's about time and I'm glad that it's finally come to this last story, because Lita has been the character that has always been much more complex to write about then the other's. I hope you readers will enjoy this first chapter and come back for more.

  
  


* * * * * *

  


**Reflections of a Wish**

Chapter 1

Monterey, California

  


Despite the warmth of the night, she huddled in the corner of her room, shivering with both fear and apprehension at the sounds coming from outside her room.

It was past midnight, with the cool breeze of Monterey whispering through her windows and brushing lightly at her freezing flesh. This was how she became when her mother came home the way she did. This was what happened to her when she heard and listened as her mother swept through their home, crashing into everything, with her latest lover right behind her.

She wondered quietly how long it would take her to overcome her fears and step out of her room and face her drunk mother. She wondered if that day would ever come for her.

It shamed her, that a girl, no, a woman, of seventeen could still be frightened of such things. As a child she had found hiding and not seeing could help her, but as the child had progressed into woman the habits of childhood had not changed. On nights when she was home and her mother came home heavily drunk with a different man on her arm, she hid in her room, the same corner she had always used, and covered her ears against the sounds her mother's moaning made, and the grunting of the man she had brought.

_When will it ever change? When will I ever be able to stand against her, and show her I don't fear her?_

The combined laughter was coming closer to her door. Her muscles tightened, her eyes locked on the door to her room. She listened as her mother told the man about her daughter, a seventeen year old teenager who was too wild for her own good. If only her mother knew that wildness was the only freedom she found outside this hell she lived in.

She jerked when the knob was turned, burrowed closer into the corner when the door opened and light from the hall spilled inside. She watched as her mother stepped into the room, still giggling and holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand, the man she had brought home right behind her.

This one was large in build, larger then the other's had been. And he didn't seem as if he was too drunk as she watched his eyes sweep the interior of her room. Amanda, her mother, was leaning against the door for support as he walked more fully into the room.

She didn't know what to do. This had never happened before. Her mother's partners had always come home as wasted as her, and they had always had more drinks in the living room before going to her room and having fast sex. The routine had been continuous and reliable for her.

His eyes landed on her in the corner finally and her mind raced with what to do. She could feel her palms dampen with sweat as he took a step toward her, could feel her blood freeze when he came closer and reached out a hand to roughly pull her up.

She didn't struggle, she didn't move. She wasn't sure what she should do, but merely kept her eyes locked on his and prayed with all her heart her mother would do the only good thing she could do and stop him.

"What are you doing?" Amanda's slurred request was quiet, but tinged with annoyance. "Come on, let's go to my room."

The man was still staring at her, and Lita could see his eyes had darkened to something she didn't want to recognize. "You go up. I'll join you in a minute."

Lita was sure her mother would listen, but was shocked herself when Amanda straightened from the door and focused in on them. "Hey, what are you doing? Let her go, she's a waste of time."

"I don't think she is." The hand on her arm tightened, and she remained still even when he leaned forward and stared more directly into her eyes. "This is one hell of a looker you got here Amanda."

"Yeah, well, the little bitch looks like I did at her age." Amanda sneered this, the envy in her voice obvious.

"It's too bad you don't look like this anymore." He hauled her up against him, causing Lita to gasp when his sour breath blasted into her face. "Want to get to know me better, sugar?"

She shook her head rapidly, her eyes darting to her mother. "No, please. Let me go."

"Let her go, come on. Let's go to my rooms." Obviously bored with the entire thing, Amanda went forward and took him by the arm. "She's just a fucking kid."

"Yeah, just a kid." His eyes raked her form, lingered on the small breasts heaving beneath her pajama top. "How about you go make us some drinks Amanda? I'll be right there."

Amanda shrugged, turning and stumbling from the room. "Don't take too long honey."

Lita was horrified. Her mother had just left her alone with this man who's obvious intentions were to rape her. As she met his eyes once again, she felt his free hand come up and cup her breast brutally.

The terror was real this time, the horror was something she couldn't block with her hands as she had for years anymore. The reality of what was happening, what would happen, came crashing down upon her and she cried out with fear when he shoved her back against her bed.

His heavy form landed on hers, his lips crushing hers, nearly bruising hers as his hands tore the pajamas from her struggling body. He was stronger then she had first realized, bigger then she had first thought. She kicked and bucked and tore at him, clawing with all her might, but he merely laughed and caught her wrists in a viselike grip, preventing her from pushing at him or being able to hurt him as she wished. 

The stark terror that was coating her throat was nearly choking her, the tears that gathered and burned from her eyes spilling forth to soak her temples. His lips finally left hers and she gasped for air, struggled for it, before his free hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and cut off any screams she could have uttered for help.

She felt his mouth at her bared breast, felt something hard and huge pressing against the inside of her thigh. Her eyes were wide with horror, her throat contracting with the small pleas for help she was trying to shout out loud. She felt him shoving her thighs apart and struggled again, managing to land one good kick to his shin.

His grunt of pain was like music to her ears, but when he leaned back, she was terrified at the fury darkening his features. "Stupid bitch." His fist connected with her temple, pain exploding like a thousand needles inside her head, and she lay motionless beneath him.

Her mind drifted for a moment, seemed to rise away from what was happening to her as the pain overtook her, and her thoughts centered on her two best friends, Serena and Amy. How would she ever be able to face them after this? How would she ever be able to look them in the eye after what had been done to her? Two women so beautiful and pure, where she was not. How could she ever deserve to have them after this?

She saw their faces, saw them laughing together and teasing one another as they always did, and something suddenly broke inside. The hold her mother had always had over her seemed to shatter, the fear seemed to break, until her heart burst with strength and determination that she would not allow this to be her fate.

The rage that had festered in her heart poured forth and gave her immense strength finally. Managing to tear one of her hands from his grasp, she quickly groped for her bed side lamp, taking it in her grip and bringing it smashing down upon his head.

He simply slumped on her, his large form going slack. She struggled to shove him off, pushing his remote body off her bed and to the floor, leaping from where she had been and racing from the room.

Her pajamas were torn, but she held them together, running through her home and toward the front doors. She caught a quick glimpse of her mother in the living room, drinking from the whiskey bottle and laughing uproariously at the television, before she sped out of her home.

She raced barefoot down the road, panting, her lungs burning for her to stop and rest, but she refused. She couldn't stop now, couldn't stop ever. She needed to get away from where she came from, and from the horror that was even now still inside her home.

She didn't realize where she was going, didn't realize where she was taking herself, until she was at the gates to Amy's home. She ran straight through them, up the long drive, and pounded madly on the door, her sobs growing louder and louder as she cried for her friend.

It seemed an eternity until the lights flashed on, when it was only seconds. The door was thrown open, and Thomas and Anna Stanford stood there, both dressed in their nightclothes, their eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Oh my God….,"Anna whispered it, her hand covering her mouth.

"Lita?" Thomas breathed her name in shock.

Lita was panting, unable to speak, tears streaking her cheeks, when she saw behind them Amy and Darien racing down the stairs.

At the sight of Amy she smiled finally, the shadows lifting from her eyes. "Just thought I'd stop by." And with that said, fainted neatly into Thomas' arms.

She drifted for a time, dreamed of her childhood and the regular beatings her mother had given her. She remembered vaguely her father, a loving man who had adored her and given her piggy back rides, only to find he could no longer abide her mother and had left them both one mysterious night.

She remembered her first meeting with Amy and Serena, remembered thinking she would have no friends when she had been enrolled in school and attended her first day of first grade. The memory of their acceptance, of their friendship to her when she didn't deserve it, brought on a wave of both sorrow and joy. No other children had ever accepted her, until them.

When she awoke finally the sun was streaming through a window, and she blinked against it. She focused in on her surroundings and realized she was in Amy's room, lying on her bed. Just as she took in where she was, she felt the soreness in her arms and legs, felt the roaring throb in her head. Cringing at the pain, she finally focused in on her two friends sitting at the foot of the bed. She watched Amy's soft blue eyes immediately fill with tears at the sight of her, not realizing there was a dark bruise coloring part of her left eye and temple, while Serena's remained steadily on hers.

"Hey." Her throat was raw, and the sound came out in a near croak. "Sorry about last night."

"Don't apologize." Serena's voice was like a whip and normally Lita would have snapped back, but was too tired to this time. "There's no reason too."

"Ok." she struggled to sit up, winced at the sore muscles and pounding in her head. "Jesus Christ. It feels like I ran a marathon."

"I think you did." Serena had placed a supportive arm around Amy, who was crying quietly. "You ran from you're home to here, didn't you?"

Lita knew she could keep what had happened to herself, deny to telling them anything, but these two women were the only family she felt she had. "Yeah, I did."

"Lita, what happened?"

"Don't push her Serena."

"No, it's fine." Lita waved Amy's concern off. She didn't want sympathy or concern. She was afraid she would fall apart if they were given to her. "My Mom brought home some guy and he got some ideas." She shrugged carelessly, but the gesture cost her. "He almost raped me."

Amy's gasp of horror made her flinch, but when she looked up and saw the fury in Serena's eyes, she couldn't prevent the smile. "You going to go kick his ass, blondie?"

"It would be like you to make a joke of this." Serena bit out, her temper boiling to the surface. "How could you're mother allow something like that?"

Lita snorted. "My mother doesn't give a shit about me. Why would she? I'm just a burden, something she hopes to get rid of."

Amy was shaking her head. "I can't stand it Lita. You'll have to stay here with me from now on, or at least until you leave to college. I don't want you there with her."

Lita softened toward her friend. "I can take care of myself." She had never believed she could, until last night.

"But you shouldn't be in an environment like that!" Serena was fuming. "I'm telling my Dad, he won't allow this to-,"

Lita reached out and took hold of Serena's arm. "No!" the shout surprised all of them, and she struggled to calm herself down. "No, please. I don't want anyone to know about this, just you guys. I—I'll handle things for myself."

"Handle things? You mean handle a guy almost raping you? Handle a mother who enjoys getting drunk and beating you?" Serena was trembling with fury.

Lita's green eyes locked with hers, and the warning in them was clear. "I said I'll fucking handle it. You guys have to believe me on this one."

Serena met the warning there, and saw finally a rage that had never been there before. She could see determination, and also courage to stand up to what she had always run from.

She let out a long sigh, reaching out and taking Lita's hand in hers. "If you need us, if you need _anything_, you know you only have to ask."

Amy nodded, gripping firmly onto Lita's other hand. "We'll always be here for you Lita."

Lita studied them both, and wondered yet again how it was she had been blessed with these sisters when she would never deserve them. "I know guys. Now come on, one of you be a pal and get me the strongest pain killers you've got."

  
  


* * * * * *

  


Mazatlan, Mexico

Twelve Years Later

  


The tropical weather of Mazatlan was what drew her. She didn't think she would ever get enough of a city where the native's were so entrenched in their own culture and the beach itself was the most beautiful she had ever seen.

The heat itself was another welcome. She despised winter, hated the months when snow would come or rain would pour steadily from the sky. Being able to wear a bikini was something she loved to do, especially in a place where the men were gorgeous at every turn.

She was on the beach this afternoon, relaxing after having spent the past weeks researching and taking photographs of every historical monument the city held. She had been sent here on assignment with her team, and even though she had not allowed them a moment of vacational rest for the first three weeks, she felt in their last days they deserved to relax.

The Golden Zone, they called it, and with good reason. The beach's were gorgeous, with pure, white sand and crystal clear waters. She couldn't imagine having ever seen a more beautiful place.

The afternoon stretched into night and she packed her things, taking them back up with her to the hotel she was staying at. One thing she had always promised Serena was to remain at Carroway Hotels, no matter where in the world her travels took her. It wasn't such a hardship, with the hotels being the best in both luxury and style.

She showered and changed in her room, slipping into a skirt and backless shirt that was tied from behind with a simple strap. Leaving her thick, brown hair loose, she walked into the lobby and joined her crew in the club the hotel offered to the guests.

It was past nine, and most of them were already buzzed from the alcohol they had consumed. They had three days left in Mazatlan, and each of them was determined to make the most of it before they returned.

"Lita!" they called out to her, motioning her over and ordering her a drink from the bartender already. "You look fabulous!" Lucy, one of her photographers, spoke with pure envy, letting out a little sigh.

Lita laughed, aware that several male eyes were trained on her. "Thanks Lucy, you look pretty good too." She took the shot of whiskey handed to her, and tossed it back in one motion while her crew cheered her on.

They talked and laughed, danced and drank, and laughed some more when one of the men in her crew hit on her and she refused. They had worked together for years, and even though they were almost like family, the men had never stopped trying to gain her attentions.

The night went on, the music pumping from the DJ on the platform next to the bar, the dance floor overcrowding with bodies as they pushed and bumped together. Lita shook her head when a man asked her to dance, remaining with Lucy and another woman in her crew, Kate, the three of them eyeing the men in the club.

"I see you're type Lita." Kate shouted to her, motioning to a man on the other side, watching them. He looked tall and dangerous, with dark good looks that Lita preferred. "You going to go hook up with him?"

"Yeah, he's pretty hot." Lita took a sip from her tropical drink, enjoying the sharp taste of the alcohol. "I'll let him come over here."

"Why don't you try for a different type Lita?" Lucy asked her, her eyes landing on the figure of a tall, gorgeous man who had just walked into the club alone. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a polo, his hands tucked into his pockets as he headed for the bar. "Like that guy right there."

Lita's eyes cut through the crowd of moving people and landed on him. She felt an immediate desire, admiring the tall, muscular form in the simple clothes. His hair was a darkened bronze beneath the club's flickering lights, his eyes a deep, rich gold topped by slashing, dark brows. His nose was thin and sharp, his lips firmed together as he leaned over the bar some feet away from them and spoke with the bartender. His arms came up to rest on the bar and she watched the muscles bunch together, her gaze raking over the thick arms that were a deep tan. His shoulders were broad, built with strength, tapering down to a slim waist that she imagined held a perfect six pack. She couldn't remember having seen a more handsome, good looking man in her life.

But her assessment of him was just as quick. He was a rich boy, pampered and probably used to sleek blonde's beneath his arm. She imagined he had inherited daddy's company and made millions by lifting a phone and doing nothing.

His type bothered her and she turned away from him before she realized he had looked up and seen her as well. She spoke to Kate and Lucy even as he stared intently at her. "He's not my type. I don't go for guys like him."

Kate watched him straighten from the bar, watched him begin to pick his way through the crowd toward them. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?""

"Because here he comes."

Lita glanced over and saw Kate was right. Deciding a little fun never hurt, especially when she had three days left before she returned home, she spoke lightly. "Ok, why not? Who thinks I make a good Vanessa?"

Lucy chuckled and shook her head. "Lita, you're terrible."

"Damn right I am." She angled herself toward him just as he stepped before her. Good God, the man was even more gorgeous up close. "How's it going cutie?"

He inclined his head to her, extending a hand and taking hers in his. "Much better now. I'm Ken." He lifted her hand, brushing a soft kiss across it.

Lita could hear Kate and Lucy's sighs, but didn't even feel a small flutter in her own heart. It would take much more then corny efforts to do that. "Vanessa. Nice to meet you Ken."

"Likewise. Can I buy you a drink?" neither of them noticed when Kate and Lucy disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

She lifted hers, studying him curiously. "Already have one, but thanks for the offer." She ran her tongue along her teeth when he leaned comfortably on the bar next to her. He smelled fabulous. "Just Ken?"

He cocked a dark brow, and she had to take a moment to make sure she didn't drool right before him. "Curious to know my full name already?"

"Nosy is more like it." She tossed her hair back, slid a slow, sultry smile at him. "Are you going to keep me in suspense?"

He lifted his hand and touched her bare arm lightly, just a single touch with his finger. The simple gesture had her shivering. "I couldn't do that to you. Kennedy Steele." His eyes lifted to hers, held and studied the deep green that shimmered beneath the club lights.

Lita had to take a moment, had to make sure she kept her expression carefully amused. _Kennedy Steele._ Executive VP to Carroway Hotels and old friend to her family. How in the hell was it that luck would have her finally meet the one man that had always seemed to elude her in a club in Mazatlan?

She knew what Serena would call it. _Fate_, she would say, giving a long, dramatic sigh. That fate had brought them together in such a place.

Lita wasn't one to believe in fate. She lived her own life, planned what she would do with herself, not what something or someone would do for her. She had been in control of herself for years, and refused to allow to have that control taken from her hands.

To have that happen would be too much like what her life had been before that night twelve years before.

She wasn't sure how she should react to this, what she should do now. She remembered a phone call between them several years before, when Serena and Darien had been separated by Serena's stubbornness, and remembered well the click she had felt with him. A simple phone conversation had done that and she wondered what seeing him and knowing him in person could do to her.

"Kennedy……that's a nice name." she knew she sounded like an idiot, but she couldn't grasp what to say to him now. The man was absolutely gorgeous, more so then both Serena and Amy had made him out to sound. Such men with looks like these and bankrolls like his could never be trusted.

"Thanks." Curious by her sudden change in mood, he continued to lightly brush his finger against her arm, pleased with the quivering reaction he was causing. "Something wrong?"

"No." this would be something she would regret, of that she was sure. But even she had rules for herself. "It's a little late now. I think I'll just head up and turn in."

"So soon?" he angled his large body to neatly block hers, caging her in between him and the bar. "I was hoping we could dance."

He was a smooth one, that much she could tell already. But she'd had her fair share of smooth, slick talkers and knew how to handle them. "Maybe some other time cutie, but for now I'm heading up." She inserted her hand between their bodies, bit back the roaring desire when she felt his chest, hard as iron beneath her palm, and scooted around him to disappear into the crowd.

The moment she was in the lobby she stopped and took a moment to blow out a breath. That had been the hardest man she'd _ever_ had to turn down. The pure, primal instinct to know him was there, but she wouldn't allow her own hormones to get in the way. She wasn't an animal, after all.

She rubbed at her neck, and began to walk forward when her arm was gripped and she was whirled around to face him. "How about a walk on the beach?" he asked it quietly, those golden eyes locked on hers.

Her wrist was tingling where he was holding her, and the fact that he could do that to her set off her short temper. "Don't you understand the concept of 'no' Ken?"

Intrigued by the temper that was darkening her already vibrant green eyes, he kept his grip on her wrist even when she tugged sharply. "I understand it when a woman means it." He spoke again, cutting off the snarling answer she had been about to lash at him. "You're not afraid to take a walk with me, are you?"

He wouldn't know it, but the simple statement was enough to have her strapping in temper and logic. She had never been one to be called a coward. "Afraid? Are you serious? You give yourself too much credit pal." She took his hand and pulled him from the lobby, through the outside pool area, and down the steps that led to the relatively deserted beach.

He struggled not to laugh at her. He imagined she might turn on him and level a good solid punch to the gut if he did. Instead he laced his fingers with hers, bringing her to stand next to him. "You were made for nights, Vanessa." He admired her beneath the moon's light, the emerald green eyes that even now still held a bit of annoyance, the lancing cheekbones, the full lips that, to his amusement, were shaped in a slight pout. Her skin was a golden hue, a deep tan he knew she must have acquired while she was here. Seeing her in the club, so beautifully erotic, had set off a ferocious arousal such as he'd never felt before.

And having found her so suddenly, he wasn't about to let her walk away from him that easily.

Lita tried to ignore the small nagging of guilt at his use of her fake name. It would have been different if he wasn't somehow connected to her family. She had always used different names when she was on vacation and met a man. It added to the amusement of her crew and to her own.

"All right then. Let's walk here." Disturbed by the intense look he was giving her, she walked forward, forcing him to follow.

"A walk on the beach isn't supposed to be looked at as a hardship." He wasn't sure what had brought on her rapid change of mood inside, but he wasn't going to let her sudden bad temper get in his way. "For me it isn't. Not when the woman I'm walking with is so beautiful."

The sand was warm beneath her bare feet, the sound of the waves crashing against the surf reminding her of home. Relaxing inch by inch, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Ok, fine. So a walk isn't so bad."

"I'm glad you agree." He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. "Are you on vacation, Vanessa?"

"I am now." It wasn't a lie, she told herself. "What about you?"

"Business brought me here, but I think pleasure will keep me." He raised their joined hands, kissing hers lightly. "Where are you from Vanessa?"

"Australia." It was where she had been born and raised for the first four years of her life, before her parents had brought her to Monterey. "And you?"

"Monterey. It's amazing how two people from such far away places could meet together, isn't it?" his gaze slid over her slim form, taking pleasure in her graceful, sloping back.

"You have no idea." She muttered it beneath her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I hope you're not going to bring fate into this." She watched the moon's beams reflect off the water. "Because I don't believe in it."

"Really? And I thought everyone believed in fate." He stopped walking, tugging her up against him, enjoying the feel of her pressed intimately to him. "What do you believe in then?"

Normally she enjoyed a small flirtation like this, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to completely relax with him. "I believe in living your own life, in making what you want to happen, happen." She tilted her face to his, a little irritated that she barely reached his chin. "I believe that everyone has the power to do what they want and what they choose, not some stupid concept like fate."

"An interesting way of putting it. By saying that I find you're a woman who's completely free-willed and dependent of only herself. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Does that bother you, a woman who doesn't need a man to lean on?" she was deliberately challenging him.

The chuckle rumbled from deep within his chest. "Oh no, not at all. I'll admit that every man hopes to have a woman who will look to them for help and also to lean on. But," he added when her eyes narrowed, "for me personally, a woman who is independent and self reliant is much more arousing."

"You don't feel intimidated by independent women?"

His smile was slow to come, and she watched in fascination as those lips curved for her. "No. On the contrary, I feel intrigued by independent women. Which is why I find you intrigue me Vanessa. I don't think I'll be allowing you out of my sight anytime soon."

She could feel his arms inching around her, could feel those hands sliding along her waist and drawing her more firmly to him. Pressed against his warm, hard chest, she had to take a moment to remember what they were talking about. "Why do I get the impression that you're warning me?"

He lowered his head to hers, kept his lips hovering just above hers. "Perhaps I am."

She couldn't help it as her hands came to rest on his shoulders, sliding along the strength and rippling muscles of his back. "I don't take well to warnings." She didn't realize that she was waiting, holding her breath for him to initiate the kiss she desired so much.

His warm breath tickled her face when he laughed softly. "Neither do I." and stopped any further conversation by covering her lips with his.

Soft. Warm. And oh so deep. She hadn't imagined any man could kiss this way. His lips weren't pushing, weren't demanding, simply _moving_ gently over hers, absorbing her taste and warmth into him. She didn't realize she was clinging to him, her hands biting into his broad shoulders, her lips opening for his and straining for the passion he had awakened so quickly inside of her.

The moan that was torn from deep inside came out, trembling from her and into him, her tongue tangling with his. As the heat and desire rose to more then she could take, she tore her lips from his and struggled for both sanity and breath.

She pressed her face into his chest, catching her breath back as she listened to his own panting struggle as well. One of his hands was holding her tightly to him, the other had tangled in her hair during their heated kiss. She was amazed and shocked she hadn't realized that.

She felt him tip her head back, looked up at him and drifted when he brushed his lips gently across hers. Her eyes grew heavy as his tongue lightly traced her lips, as he pressed his mouth to hers once again and slid them both past reason and their systems straight into chaos.

She shoved back from him, but he was fast and didn't allow her to retreat from the tight hold of his arms. Her own hands came up to rest on his forearms, and the low pulse of desire at the feel of his tightening muscles was a sensation she didn't care for. Struggling to find her way through the lust clouding her mind, she shut her eyes tight a moment before focusing them sharply on him.

He was staring down at her, his golden eyes moving in a gentle caress over her face. The sight of his incredibly handsome face bathed in shadows was more then she could bear.

"Let me go." She hissed it between clenched teeth. Her anger at the situation was caused by her helplessness in it.

"Why?" he toyed with the ends of her hair, enjoying how the silky, wild mass blew about her shoulders.

"Because I said so." She sucked in a sharp breath when he bent and kissed her temple, simmering with rage when she felt his soft chuckle.

"Something wrong Vanessa?" he murmured it against her cheek, brushing his lips across her eyes, down to the corner of her lips. The taste of her was addicting, and he pleased himself with slowly bringing his tongue to lightly touch hers.

The tremor that quaked through her was foreign, and had her straightening her back against his wandering hand. "I told you to let me go and you're not. What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"I don't think you want me to let you go. Do you?" he parted her lips with his tongue, cupped the back of her neck and began a slow, intimate massage just as he dipped inside and melded her mouth to his once again.

The taste was unlike anything he'd ever had before. He didn't think he could get enough of her, would ever get enough of this dark, forbidden temptation that she produced. He opened his eyes just a bit, watched the cloudy green of hers drift closed and felt her body literally melt into his. He molded her to him, kept one hand at the back of her neck, the other splayed across her bare back and slowly moved it up and down, causing her to nearly purr with contentment against his lips.

He retreated slowly, kept the massage against her neck consistent even when he gazed down at her and found she stood with her eyes still closed, her breathing irregular. Fascinated by the erotic beauty she held, he pressed a searing kiss to her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes.

They were drowsy, misted over and a mossy green like the damp earth in the early morning. With the ocean's dark waves at her back and the moon's soft reflection slanting over her sultry features, he wondered at the luck of his own fate that had brought her to him.

"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered it, his golden eyes roving over her face.

She couldn't think. Her vision was blurred with desire, her mind blank. "Uh." She couldn't manage anything intelligent beyond that.

Wisely, he swallowed the chuckle, instead running a hand through her cascading hair, admiring the thick, wild mass of it. "Want me to kiss you again?"

The amusement in his eyes had her snapping back into the present time. "No. I _want_ you to let me go."

"But darling, where's the fun in that?"

Snarling at him, she managed to finally shove back from him, taking a moment to steady herself once out of his arms. "You're an arrogant bastard! I don't remember giving you permission to kiss me!"

He cocked his head at her, smiled despite the fury taking over her features. "You didn't have to tell me, I could see it clearly in your eyes." He tucked his thumbs into his front pockets. "How about I show you my rooms?"

"You can take your rooms and stuff them." She sneered this. "You better hope we don't meet again buster." She turned and strode back down the beach toward the hotel, her back rigid toward him.

Rocking back on his heels, he grinned and ran his tongue along his teeth as he admired her slim form from behind. "Oh no darling, we'll definitely be meeting again."

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


**Last Notes:** I promised I would get out the first chapter as soon as I could and here it is. I actually finished it a lot faster then I had first thought I would, but once inspiration hit, I couldn't stop.

I wanted the way Lita and Ken would finally meet to be different then how Serena and Amy had met their men. It's going to be interesting watching how things turn out from here. Also, in the next chapter I'll be mentioning how Amy and Serena are doing in their own lives with their husbands and families.

I will be adding, I think, to The Dark King next since I have the next chapter almost done. Please leave me a review telling me what you guys thought of this first chapter too, the feedback is always welcome. ~SailorP


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here is the second chapter, please enjoy.

  
  


* * * * * *

  


**Reflections of a Wish**

Chapter 2

Mazatlan, Mexico

  
  


It was seven in the morning, and the heat of the city was already seeping through her open balcony to linger in the cool calm of her hotel room. She had been up since five thirty, disturbed by dreams of her past, of a mother who had constantly strived in beating her only child in her own bitter life.

She took a deep, calming breath, blew it out slowly as she sat Indian style on the soft floor of her room. She had put on her yoga tape, and was presently calming the jagged emotions the dreams had left in her before she faced a new day.

She despised her own weakness, despised when she remembered what her life had once been, and loathed even more when she could feel the wall she had built for self strength threaten to crumble and fall. Her life of freedom she felt she had won through much battle, through years of sorrow and pain. She wouldn't allow the memories of her mother destroy this life she had.

The tape ended, the credits flashing on the screen. She was still filled with churning emotions, but would have to make sure to bury them deeply.

She rose and switched the television off, taking a moment to stretch the muscles of her back. As she relaxed in the aftermath of soothing exercise, her phone began to ring. Flicking an annoyed glance at the phone, she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." She sat heavily on her bed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"Lita, how is it that you can wake up so early while you're in Mazatlan? You're supposed to sleep the day away." Amy's soft voice flowed through the phone, and had Lita relaxing completely.

"I had a restless night." Grinning already, she walked to her closet with the phone tucked between her chin and shoulder, sifting through her clothes. "How about you?"

"The twins slept the night through." Amy's sigh of contentment was obvious. "It gave Greg and I some peace."

"Yeah right. I bet Greg took advantage of the quiet time." Lita teased her.

"He always takes advantage of any quiet time." Amy cleared her throat abruptly and had Lita chuckling. "But anyway, you're returning in two days aren't you?"

"That's right. Why, you miss me?" she chose her skimpy black bikini and a pair of cut off shorts to wear.

"You know we do. Serena says D.C. has been repeating you're name over and over for weeks. It's driving her insane."

She let out a short laugh. "That's my nephew. That kids a fire cracker."

"Yes, he is. His influence over Roman and Tucker is much stronger then I'd like." There was a pause as the sound of children's laughter came through the receiver to her. "They all miss you terribly Lita."

"I miss them too. And you guys also." She stripped her t-shirt and shorts off, slipping into her bikini top and bottom, then the shorts. "But don't worry, I'll be there in two more days."

"I know, I keep reminding myself of that." She was silent a moment. "Are you all right?"

Lita knew no matter how hard she tried to keep the strain from her voice, her friend would have been able to hear it anyway. "I'm fine. Like I said, I had a restless night."

"I'm almost certain this 'restless night' had to do with a man."

The statement reminded her of Ken, and had her jaw tightening. "No, no man. Not this time at least."

Amy could hear her say it fiercely, with determination, and wondered at it. "Well, that's a first. Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you at the airport."

"Yeah, ok. Give the kids a hug and kiss for me."

"I will. Take care Lita."

"You too." She replaced the receiver, taking her sunglasses from her dresser and slipping them on before leaving the hotel room.

The hotel was quiet this early in the morning, with the vast halls deserted of any guests. She was sure everyone was sleeping in, after having spent a good portion of the night drinking and dancing in the clubs littered over the city. She would have been one of them, if Ken hadn't disrupted her night.

With more force then necessary, she punched the button in the elevator for the lobby floor, leaning back against the wall when the doors slid noiselessly shut. She had two days left before she returned home. She was sure that if Ken hadn't already left the hotel to see to another, she could manage to avoid him until it was time for her to leave.

The elevator came to a halt, the light signaling the lobby floor winking on. When the doors opened, she stepped out and was met by a silent, deserted lobby, with only few workers moving about their daily morning tasks.

She didn't realize her muscles had been tense, that she had been waiting for the appearance of Ken. Angry with herself, she stormed past the empty bar where she had met him, and outside into the already blazing sun. The pool sparkled blue and clear, the ocean's lapping waves a welcome sight for her as she watched gulls circle over the water, plummeting down every so often to capture an unsuspecting fish. Smiling, she tossed her towel onto a nearby patio lounge, removed her shorts, and dipped gracefully into the pools cool waters.

He had seen her emerge from the elevator doors and take a long, steady glance around the lobby, her features relaxing after a moment. He imagined she had been relieved not to see him and had proceeded to the outside pool. Watching her remove her shorts had made his mouth water, and he'd stared in fascination as she had plunged into the depths.

She was beyond beautiful. He wasn't certain what word could describe her. He'd never seen or met a woman who could so successfully and skillfully tie him into knots with just the sight of her.

But he knew caution was to be used here. She wouldn't welcome him as easily as she had last night. He had touched something delicate in her the past night, and although he was still wondering what it had been, he was beginning to understand what he could have done.

He wandered outside into the pool area, tucking his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Watching her long, slim body swim back and forth beneath the waters surface, he waited patiently for her to realize he was there.

She estimated she had been swimming laps for twenty minutes straight, and finally came up and leaned against the pools edge, removing the goggles she had put on. Tossing them aside, she felt her muscles tighten when she saw lean, bronzed legs only feet away from her.

Her eyes traveled up, past the shorts, past the wife beater that defined a strong chest and thick arms, past broad shoulders, to his amused smile. He looked breathtaking, his golden eyes vivid against bronzed skin, his cheekbones as sharply honed as a knife. His hair was a darker bronze then his skin, bleached at the tips, his chin and jaw shadowed with a nights growth of beard. Appearing as he was, he shouldn't have appealed so much to her, but he looked nothing like the lazy businessmen she knew he was.

When one of those dark brows lifted in question, she felt the desire that had risen pushed aside by indignant rage. Furious with herself for staring, she lifted herself out of the pool, water streaming off her slim body.

She watched his eyes travel over her, watched the interest light his darkening eyes. He took a step forward, then was halted when she strode past him toward her towel.

"Still angry Vanessa?" he asked quietly, following her and halting just behind her. He pleased himself with skimming one fingertip up her curving back, toying with the strap of her bikini top.

She didn't flinch at his touch, didn't move away. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I thought I told you to stay away from me." She took the towel and rubbed at her damp body, which was quickly drying beneath the glaring sun.

He was impressed with her self restraint, and also a little worried by it. He had skillfully loosed the knot of her bikini top, leaving it loose around her breasts. "And I thought you would know I'm not a man who gives up so easily."

She suppressed the shudder that wanted to course through her, instead allowing the bikini top to finally unknot and fall from where it had been tied. She turned to him, lifting her chin when the skimpy top left her breasts bare. "One of us is going to have to back down." She told him, watching those golden eyes flare with passion as they drank in the sight of her breasts.

"It's going to have to be you, because I'm not giving up." Quick as a snake, he yanked her into his arms, groaning when he felt the soft give of her breasts against his chest. "I want you Vanessa." He whispered the confession to her, one hand holding her firmly to him, the other moving to cup the soft, lush weight of one breast.

His hand, to her surprise, was hard and rough against the softness of her breast, his mouth cruising lazily over her cheekbones. She could feel her nipple harden and push against his molding hand. "I know you do." A little stunned by her own quick response to him, she decided that two could play at this game.

Circling his neck with her arms, she thrust her breasts into him, pleased when she saw the quick flicker of desire pulse through his eyes. "All right then. Let's see how you handle this Kennedy." And covered his lips with hers.

This kiss wasn't gentle, wasn't soft or soothing, but hard and rough, demanding and mind consuming. Her hands had speared into his hair, her mouth moving over his in a desperate tangle of teeth and tongue's, of heated passion that wiped his mind of all thought and drove him beyond his own control.

She tore at his self restraint, at the boundaries he set for himself when it came to women, and turned his every emotion into a desperate need for more from her. It was a taste he'd never had, a taste he would never easily forget.

She pulled her lips from his, and he was left dazed, confused with the primal lust swarming through his blank senses. Just as he was managing to take control of himself again, she leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip, running her tongue in a soothing caress before plundering him once again.

He fisted one hand in her hair, kept the other covering her bare breast. He was devouring her mouth under his, was now savage in what he wanted and needed, and would have gladly killed to take her in that moment. A red haze was fogging his senses, and he cared little for the people that could be watching as he tore his mouth from hers and raced it over her face, down her throat, and to her slick, tempting breasts.

She knew what she had been doing when she had started, but had lost her own purpose as the kiss progressed from hungry and into dangerous. Now she wondered if she would be able to turn him away ever again.

She felt his open mouth against the swell of her breast, felt his tongue swirling and tasting, and knew it was time to put a firm stop to this. She had no power over herself when it came to him and that in itself was a terror for her.

She planted her hands on his broad shoulders and shoved as hard as she could, catching him so much by surprise she was able to push him three full steps back. "I hope you enjoyed that because it's the last you'll ever be touching me. Want all you want Kenny, but you're not touching me again!" grabbing her towel, she wrapped it around her upper body and turned to walk back inside.

She hadn't taken any more then two steps when she was caught and whirled around, faced with the livid fury covering his incredible face. "What the hell is this? Tempt and tease, touch and want, and that's it?! Goddamn you Vanessa!" his rage was shocking, so shocking she could only gasp when he shook her as if she were a simple rag doll. "If I want you, then by God I'll take what I want!" he jerked her forward and took her lips with a savage fury that shook her to the core.

She struggled against him, pushed and shoved, but was held in his tight embrace easily, as if her struggles meant nothing to him. She could feel the muscles of his arms and chest quivering against her, could feel his heart thudding madly against hers, and tasted his relentless rage as his mouth moved ruthlessly over hers.

Just as suddenly as he had taken with fury, he seemed to calm, to gentle as the intoxicating temptation of her enveloped his senses and smoothed the jagged edges of the anger she had caused. His arms lightened around her, his hands soothing as they skimmed over her sloping back and into her wild, thick hair, his mouth moving patiently now, with a skill that had her own denial quickly drowned away by rising passion.

She could feel the sun warming their heated flesh more then it already was, could feel the cool breeze of the sea whispering over them and bringing the tangy scent of salt with it. Sighing against his mouth, she nearly purred with contentment as he gently trailed his lips over her eyes, against her temple, and once again over her mouth.

He forced himself back, sweeping his gaze over her beautifully relaxed face. Her eyes were slightly closed, her lips parted, her face flushed with passion. She looked magnificent. "Spend the day with me." He asked it quietly, unwilling to release the thrilling, yet terrifying sensations she provoked in him.

She hadn't planned on allowing it to get this far, had only planned to torment him as he had said, but even now she could feel her usually strong resolve weakening.

She studied his face, the intense golden eyes that were locked to hers, the gorgeous, bronzed face, and the long, muscled body that should have belonged to a construction worker, not a businessman. Everything about him had shocked her so far.

Two days, she mused quietly. Two days. What could possibly happen in two days anyway? She'd be out of his life and he'd never know the difference once he'd returned to his cool blonde's and cocktail parties.

Even as the thought sent a sharp slice of annoyance through her, she shoved it aside, tossing her hair back and meeting his challenging gaze with one of her own. "All right Ken. You're on."

He smiled, a slow curving of lips that she was beginning to realize he knew he had power with. "Perhaps you'd let me take you up to your rooms and-"he toyed with the towel she'd wrapped about her bare upper body, "help you change."

She leaned forward and lightly nipped his jaw, pleased with the flash of passion that darkened his golden eyes. She felt his hands settling about her waist, his thumbs gently moving in a circular, seductive motion. "Maybe some other time." Laughing, she pushed back from him, walking back inside the cool interior of the hotel.

He watched her a moment, allowing the desire she'd awakened to slowly lower and simmer into a calming pool. He was a grown man of thirty two, had years of practice with women and knowing how to charm them behind him. He wasn't about to go chasing after her like some randy teenager.

The thought had a sharp frown covering his features even as he quickly followed her inside.

She was at the elevators, already stepping inside with another tall, handsome man following. He watched the man survey her appreciatively, watched her give him a slow, sultry smile, and felt his fists clench at his sides as he hurried to catch the doors before they closed and left them alone.

She slid that smile to him once he'd stepped inside, and leaned comfortably against the wall as the elevator smoothly began its ascent. "I didn't think you'd catch up."

He tucked his hands into his pockets, raising one brow. "You'll find you underestimate me Vanessa."

"Is that your name? Vanessa?" the other man asked, his eyes fixed on her.

Lita ignored the small stab of guilt every time Ken said her fake name, and once again smiled at the other man. "Yeah, that's my name."

"It's a beautiful name." he titled his head, and Lita took a moment to admire the smooth, golden features of a fellow native Californian. "A couple of friends of mine are having a beach party tonight, down in front of the pool area. Maybe I'll see you there."

Before Lita could open her mouth to respond, Ken had stepped between them and blocked the other's man view, his smile easy, but edged with warning. "Perhaps you'll see us both there."

The elevators came to a halt, signaling her floor. Amused with the entire situation, she stepped forward just as the doors opened, not in the least surprised when she felt Ken's hand at the small of her back. "See you later." She tossed the words over her shoulder, leaving the handsome, blonde man to silently admire her even as the elevator doors closed firmly in his face.

She walked down the quiet halls of the hotel, Ken behind her with his palm casually at her back. The touch was sending small shards of uneasy desire through her. "Maybe I will go to that beach party." She said with a smile as they reached her door.

She was quickly whipped around, her back pressed into the door of her rooms, her amused gaze meeting the intensity of his. "And maybe I'll go with you." When she only smiled, he took her lips with his and drove all rationale thought from her mind with the power of his mouth.

The kiss was quick, but deadly enough to have her stumbling a bit when he yanked himself back. When she could only stare up at him in numb silence, he took the key from her hand and opened the door to her rooms himself. 

Annoyed with herself and him, she swept inside. "You didn't prove anything with that."

"Didn't I?" his tone was mild, but she could hear the underlying edge. "Be careful what games you play with me Vanessa. You won't like my methods."

Incensed by the tone, but thrilled by the man, she titled her chin and went to her closet. "We'll see." She took out a pair of white kapris, and a misty green tank top that matched perfectly with her eyes. "I'll be right back." And slammed the bathroom door behind her.

He couldn't help the satisfied grin that came at her short temper. She was a confident, independent woman, and used to treating men the way she saw fit. But she would be in for a few surprises from him. He wasn't going to remain docile and quiet while she had her way with everything.

He wandered the room as she changed, noting she was a neat, efficient woman as well. There were no clothes littering her floors, no cosmetics or hair brush's scattered, but neither were her possessions placed with enough precision to have her boarder on overly tidy. She lived as well as she should, for a place she only occupied for a limited time.

He realized quite suddenly that he hadn't questioned her about when she would be leaving Mazatlan. She was a riveting woman, enough to have him forgetting even the simplest questions. The fact both startled and worried him.

He was frowning over his thoughts when the door to the bathroom opened and she stepped out, looking just as beautiful and alluring in simple clothing that clung to her magnificent body as she did in a skimpy, black bikini. He watched as she went to her dresser and took out a small purse, slinging it over her shoulder and walking back to him.

"Ready?" she was striding past him, going to her door and opening it, turning back to stare impatiently at him.

He wasn't sure he was ready, for her or for this. Would knowing her and having her satisfy him, or merely leave him with a deep ache that could only be quenched by her?

Shaking the disturbing thoughts from his mind, he went forward and took her hand, lifting it to his lips to press a soft kiss too. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She led him outside to the front of the hotel, where several tourists and natives bustled about, taxis parked at the front of the hotel waiting for a fare. Lita pulled him past the tourists and heavy traffic, down the sidewalk toward where the hotel merged with the strip of the Golden Zone. Once they were away from the hotel and arriving and departing guests, she slowed her brisk pace.

Here several tourists walked the sidewalks along the strip, where several shops with trinkets and souvenirs were. Lita had never been one to surpass souvenir shopping, no matter where her travels took her. And now that she had nephews to spoil, the pleasure of buying had only increased more.

Ken studied the peaceful expression that had come over her intriguing face as they strolled the walk, as she stopped now and again to admire hand made necklaces and bracelets. He would have suspected her to be a woman who turned her nose up at such things, but was pleasantly surprised when she entered into a quick conversation with a small, older Indian woman. He knew Spanish himself, but the form of Spanish they spoke was completely different from any he'd heard and left him baffled with what they were saying.

He watched in silence as Lita motioned to a simple necklace of colorful beads, as the tone of her voice clearly signified she was arguing, negotiating with the woman. After some time the old woman finally seemed to relent, and took the coin Lita offered, handing Lita the necklace with a pained expression.

Lita took it and studied it, her satisfaction evident. She slipped the necklace into her purse and flashed the woman a radiant smile, telling her something quick and brief. The old woman's eyes wondered to Ken, and she answered Lita, letting out a sharp cackling laugh when Lita muttered something back. After another comment that had Lita frowning sharply, the Indian woman turned away to speak with another pair of tourists who had stopped at the small table she had set up.

They left the table, and he watched Lita continue to frown. "What were you two talking about?"

Lita glanced at him quickly, her expression blank, as if she had forgotten his presence. "Oh……..nothing important. She was telling me you're pretty good looking for an American white boy."

He raised a single brow. "Really? It seemed like much more to me." When she didn't answer, he sighed and tried a different approach. "Was that some different form of Spanish you were speaking? I know the language and I didn't understand a word you said."

"It's not Spanish. It's a dialect only the _Azaleas_ speak." When he continued to look confused, she explained. "_Azaleas_ are people who descended from the Aztecs, the old tribes in Mexico. Remember that it was the Spaniards who came and invaded them, not the other way around." She shrugged. "The old language remained with them, even though the Spaniards forced them to learn their own also."

He knew his history fairly well and everything she'd said thus far was familiar to him. "_Azaleas_? Is that what their called?"

"They have many different names, most of them some forms of flowers that the Mexicans give them."

He was quiet for a moment, taking in what she'd told him. "And how is it you know their language?"

Her eyes met his. "I learned it over the years." Her tone was sharp enough to show that was the end of the subject.

Because he could see he had somehow annoyed her, he changed tactics. "So who's the necklace for?"

"My friend." She had almost said Serena, but bit back her name at the last moment. She imagined he would have been fairly surprised if she had admitted the truth. "She likes colorful things."

Because she had stiffened and he wanted her relaxed, he reached out a hand and slid it smoothly down her back. "I didn't know you were a woman who did the tourist bit."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." The sun was beating more brilliantly now, the cool air a welcoming sensation as the day grew more heated. She spotted another tourist shop and steered them toward it.

Ken followed her inside, and watched as she studied the section that contained small toys for children. One of the shop owners had caught her eye, a small Mexican man with dark hair and eyes, and he approached her, beginning another negotiation that he was sure she would win again.

He wandered the shop, moving toward the back and studying portraits on the walls of several tourist attractions Mazatlan held. He was admiring one particular one of the cliffs and the raging sea below them when he heard a slight rustling sound beside him, and turned to watch a small woman emerge from the back of the store.

Their eyes met, and the older woman studied him intently, unnerving him. He gave her a faint smile, and shifted uncomfortably when she made her way over to him.

"Where is your lady?" she spoke English well, although it was heavy with her accent.

He frowned and glanced over at Lita, who was now laughing with the shop owner. "She's there."

The older woman's sharp gaze turned on her, and she stared at her for some time in silence. "She is beautiful."

An odd conversation, he mused with some amusement. "Yes, she is."

She turned that hawk like stare back on him. "Do you see the true woman inside?"

Deciding to indulge the older woman, he nodded. "I think I do."

"No, you do not. You have yet to know and see who she truly is." Her eyes searched his. "She has not told you all of who she is."

He wasn't a patient man by nature, and having a complete stranger tell him such things about Vanessa was trying his temper. "Thank you for that, but I think it's time she and I left." Turning on his heel, he strode back over to her just as she was paying for what she and the owner had been arguing over.

"Are you ready?"

Lita glanced over sharply at the tone. "Yeah, I'm ready." The moment the man gave her the change, she was a bit surprised when Ken took her arm and propelled her out of the little shop.

"What's wrong with you?"

He let out a slow breath, relaxing his grip over her arm. "Nothing. I just had a woman tell me the oddest things about you in there."

Curious and more then a little amused, Lita titled her head to the side and studied him. "And what did she tell you?"

He missed the amusement tainting her voice. "That you hadn't told me who you are." He snorted in derision. "It sounded like bullshit to me."

Lita didn't say a word, disturbed by the woman's admission to him. She had seen them conversing in the back of the shop, but had thought nothing of it. How the hell had the woman known that?

Then again, she shouldn't have been so shocked. The little Indian woman she had spoken with earlier had commented that she and Ken looked well together, and between them they would create beautiful babies. She had gone on to add that Lita needed to accept and face her past to be able to find herself in him.

She'd been shaken by the _Azaleas_ prediction, by her utter conviction in what she'd said. She'd stated it bluntly, as if what she said was the complete truth.

They raced across the street, mingling with the growing crowd of tourists. Ken stopped to listen and admire some men and women who had set up a small band on the sidewalk and were playing lively music, a small crowd of people gathered listening to them. She stood beside him, and didn't protest when he slipped his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

She hadn't wanted to tell him that her Uncle, her mother's half brother, was an _Azalea_ and she'd often been sent to visit him on her vacations from school in Oaxaca, Mexico. There he'd taught her the language that was a small part of her blood, and she'd learned the customs and cultures of the _Azaleas_ from him.

She slid a glance at him, taking a moment to study him as he watched the singers perform. How would he react if he knew about her not so clean past? Would he laugh at her and turn his back as she thought? Men who had been raised with every privilege found amusement in women like her.

Well she would find her own amusement with him, she vowed fiercely. She had no reason to feel guilt about her lie of who she was. They would easily forget about each other soon enough.

The afternoon grew late, and they finally arrived back at the hotel when the sun cast an orange glow across the warm city, the intense heat finally simmering to a steady warmth. Lita had purchased something for her entire family, carrying the bags herself. Ken had insisted he would carry them for her, but she had refused.

At the elevators he checked his watch, estimating he should go up to the penthouse and make a few business calls. His stop in Mazatlan had been meant to last only one day, but meeting Vanessa had altered his plans. He was presently supposed to be in San Diego, where he would finally be able to make his next stop at Monterey and head home.

They stepped inside and he was pleased no one had followed them and therefore gave them privacy. Taking advantage because her hands were full, he slipped his arms around her, drawing her to him, and covered her mouth with his.

The kiss wasn't rushed, nor was it in the least bit calm. It was slow and devastating, with his hand cupping the back of her neck to hold her head still beneath his, his mouth slanting over hers and drawing on the taste of her as a man dying of thirst took water.

When he slid his mouth from hers and down her cheeks, he was pleased with the slow breath she blew against him. She had dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around him, her head falling back and allowing her long, wild hair to fall in ripples to nearly her waist, her hands clutching at the strength of his taut shoulders.

He nuzzled her throat a moment, lost in the taste and feel of her. She was quivering beneath his wandering hands, and he took her mouth again, kissing her lingeringly.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he whispered the request against her lips, pleasuring them both with bringing the tip of his tongue to lightly trace her lips.

Her eyes were half closed, her breathing heavy and slow. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." She leaned forward and hungrily took his mouth with hers.

He bent to her, taking one of her thighs and wrapping it around his waist, his mouth moving with increasing aggression over hers. He was falling, drowning in the delicious of her, and could feel his heart hammering rapidly against his ribs.

Neither of them heard the ring signaling her floor, or when the elevator doors opened. It wasn't until they were closing shut did Ken notice and quickly rip himself from her, making a grab before they shut and took them down to the lobby again.

"Were here." He muttered it darkly, not willing to let her out of his sight even for a moment.

"Oh…..right." she picked up her bags, confused with what had just happened. "Well let me shower and change first."

"How about we do this." He checked his watch again. "Let's meet in the lobby in a half hour. It'll give us both time to shower and get what we need to get done."

She jumped quickly on the chance to be alone. "All right, that sounds good to me. I'll see you downstairs in half an hour." And quickly slipped out of his reach before he could grab her for another heated kiss.

She went to her rooms and showered quickly, emerging to go through her closet to find something to wear. She imagined Ken would be taking her to a quiet, elegant restaurant, and decided on a black dress. She slithered into it, admiring the make of it for a moment. It had only one strap at the left shoulder, leaving the other bare and a sharp slash across the tops of her breasts. The material clung to her curves like a second skin, and the skirt came to just below her knees, with a provocative slit that went up the side and all the way to just below the top of her thigh.

Pleased with herself, she swept her hair into a twisted knot at the nape of her neck, allowing only a few wisps of strands to brush teasingly at her cheeks and throat. She applied eye liner and dark eye shadow, slicking her lips a sleek red, and dabbed an erotic perfume at the nape of her neck, knowing the scent would drive Ken wild as it did other men.

After clipping on diamond earrings and slipping into skinny little high heels, she smoothed her hands down the sides of the dress and decided she was ready to show him the kind of woman she truly was.

She checked her watch, a bit surprised that thirty five minutes had already passed. Smiling to herself and pleased with the notion of having kept him waiting, she left her rooms and entered the elevators, smiling teasingly at a few men who were making the descent with her, frank male appraisal in their gazes.

The doors opened for the lobby and she walked out, taking a quick glance around her. She was beginning to grow annoyed because she couldn't find him when she heard an appreciate whistle come from behind her.

She turned, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. He wore a dark suit that made him look devastatingly handsome, with his golden hair shining brilliantly to a deep bronze against the glow of the hotel lights, his golden eyes moving over her with a raw hunger that had her insides curling.

He moved forward until they stood close, but not close enough to touch. "You look enchanting Vanessa." He took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it, his eyes remaining on hers.

Lita knew she did, but seeing it in his eyes made her heart flutter slightly, the feeling foreign to her. "Thank you Kenny. You look pretty good yourself."

He took her to a restaurant on the beach, where a live band played, the stars winking like small beacons overhead. After they had finished dinner he led her from the restaurant and down the beach, leading her toward the gently rolling surf.

She kicked off her heels and held them in her hands, walking with him along the cool sands and lapping waves. His arm was curved about her waist, holding her to him, his head bent to her and his lips pressed against her hair.

"Your so beautiful." She heard him murmur it, and felt the tightening of her heart again. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He fell silent, and when he spoke his tone was smooth, but she could hear the worry underneath. "How much longer do we have?"

She knew what he meant and refused to acknowledge the small despair she felt. "A day." His arm tightened around her, and she soothed him by turning her head and allowing her lips to linger against his throat.

"It's not enough." His voice was rough now, and he stopped to turn to her, molding her against him. "I just found you and I'm going to lose you already."

"Nobody knows what the future holds." She had the oddest feeling that they would meet again after this, and very soon. "We can't say whether or not we'll see each other again."

His eyes were dark, his expression brooding. "I want more then that from you Vanessa."

She stiffened in his embrace, but he wouldn't allow her retreat when she tried moving from him. "I can't give you more."

His eyes flashed with temper. "Why not? _Don't_ pull away from me!" his arms tightened like two bands of steel, and she was held helpless against his lithe frame. "I won't lose you already!"

She stamped down the hope that blossomed, and when she spoke her voice was cool, and not trembling as she was inside. "You don't have a choice."

He was furious, his body quivering against hers like a tightly strung bow, his arms threatening to crush her long, slim frame. He wanted to shout and fight against her, wanted to force her to agreeing she would indeed be with him again.

But even as the thoughts crossed his mind, he shoved them aside and forced himself away from her, moving to put distance between them. He wasn't a man to be weakened by a woman, to be put in a situation where the control was taken out of his hands. He wanted Vanessa, he desired her as he had desired no woman, but he wouldn't beg either. Pride was an emotion that dominated a large portion of his character.

So they faced each other under the night's sky, with the ocean roaring at their sides and the sand cool and rough beneath their feet. Suddenly weary, he lifted a hand and raked it through his hair, biting back the sigh that had almost escaped.

"Maybe it's just better that we don't see each other anymore." Lita said it calmly, not allowing any of the anger and resentment she felt to show. It seemed she'd been right. As soon as she'd told him no, the bastard had backed away and regretted his words.

"Your right." He agreed quietly when his heart screamed in protest. Ignoring the warm, soft emotion gripping him, he raised his gaze to meet hers. "If that's what you want."

For one mad moment she thought to say no, to say she wanted him with her, that she wanted to know what it felt like to be held by him and whispered to by him. The foreign emotion of softness firmly gripped her heart, and she had to take a moment to swallow and battle back the desire's of the heart.

She kept her gaze locked with his, and forced the words from a mouth gone suddenly dry. "That is what I want." She lifted her chin and told herself that she was doing the right thing. "Maybe we'll see each other some time Ken." Even as she whispered the words, she knew they would.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, felt them ball into fists. But even as the fury coursed through him, his outer exterior remained calm. "Maybe we will Vanessa."

She stared at him another moment, then forced a careless smile. "I hope you have a nice visit in Mazatlan." Tossing her long, wild hair over her shoulder, she turned and walked down the beach, back toward the hotel.

Ken watched her go, fighting back the urge to go after her, to take her by the shoulders and crush her to him. He took a step forward, and had to crush the sensation boiling inside him. He wouldn't allow her to bring him to his knees.

So he watched her, until she was gone from his sight, and he was left alone on the beach.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


The next morning he wished with his entire being he had gone after her.

She'd told him she had one day left, but had taken the cowards way out and left early. Her room was now occupied by others, her presence gone. He had the front desk clerk check when she had checked out, and confused him by telling him she didn't know.

He knew better then to go into her personal file and find out where she came from. It was illegal and also demoralizing for him. He would never stoop to such a level.

But it didn't stop the wild fury that went through him when he was alone in his rooms, it didn't stop the anger and bitterness when it took over.

It didn't stop a heart from grieving for what could have been.

He packed his own things and left the hotel in the early afternoon, keeping his gaze firmly away from the hotel's club, where they had met. He made the quick decision of now going to San Diego after all and instead straight home. He needed time to himself, to figure out what it was he would do.

Once in Monterey he went to his home along the coast and unpacked, placing his things back where they had been before heading outside to watch the sea roar at his doorstep. The wind whipped through his hair gently, the sun glowing quietly above him. He closed his eyes and saw her face, tasted her lips, and felt his heart constrict.

The only place he knew to go was to visit Serena and her family. They would welcome him, and perhaps in telling Serena what had happened he would find some peace and understanding in her. She had always been a close friend to him, as well as Amy.

Striding back inside, he took his keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the front door, hoping the presence of close friends would soothe him.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


She had known her family would help her.

Darien and Greg stood at the barbeque in Darien's backyard, grilling steaks and casually drinking beers. Serena and Amy sat at the patio table set up outside, relaxed and laughing together, Amy's slim form only made more alluring by the simple tank top and shorts she wore, her short, dark cap of hair framing her lovely face. Serena was dressed in shorts and a blouse, her small stomach only barely swollen with child.

She was in her fifth month, and still as beautiful as she had been all their lives. Lita sat between them, listening with ease as they argued together, then stopped to glance at the small group of boys nearby.

D.C. had grown into a handsome young boy, with the dark hair and sharp features of his father, but the smoky eyes of his mother. At two in a half years old, he was quickly growing into the terror his father had once been at his age.

Amy and Greg's twins were with him, Roman and Tucker, two small versions of their father. The boys were just learning to walk, struggling to chase after their older cousin, laughing delightedly when D.C. threw toy trucks together and pretended to make them crash.

The presence of her family calmed her, and helped her in knowing she had made the right decision the night before. Walking away from Ken had been one of the hardest things for her to do, but also the best. She couldn't have stayed with him knowing what he provoked in her.

She stretched her neck and shoulders, easing some of the tension that had built since her flight from Mazatlan. Relaxed and content with the familiar sounds of her family surrounding her, Lita basked in the steady flow that was her life.

Greg sauntered over to the group just as Lita and Serena were beginning to argue, Amy calmly looking on. He went to his wife and gently ran a dark hand through her hair, bending to brush her lips with his. "Should we let them continue?" he asked her quietly.

Amy nodded. "We should indulge them a little longer. It has been six weeks since they've argued, after all."

"It gives me a chance for this too." He covered her mouth with his, and had them both sliding into heated passion when the howling anger of their sons interrupted.

He groaned against her parted lips. "Those brats have great timing."

Amy laughed and pushed at his chest. "Those brats are just as demanding as their father." At his raised brow and cocky grin, she blushed profusely, ignoring him to rise and go to where their twin sons presently fought over a shiny toy truck.

As Amy ran interference, the quiet chime of the doorbell rang through the vast house, and outside to them. "Who could that be?" Darien wondered out loud, placing the spatula he'd had beside the grill. "I'll get it." He quickly waved Serena off, who had risen half way out of her chair. "Keep those feet up darling." And disappeared inside with D.C. trailing.

"You'd think that after having D.C. he would know by now I can handle it." Serena huffed irritably.

"Darien is always going to spoil you." Lita took a small sandwich from the platter on the patio table, taking a healthy bite. "And you'll always love it."

Serena's laugh was low and just as beautifully erotic as she. "Damn right I will."

D.C.'s squeal of delight came through to them outside, and they heard the sound of men's voices accompany it. "Odd, we weren't expecting anyone." Serena rose from the chair and walked to the sliding doors leading inside the house, a huge smile breaking out across her face. "What are you doing here?" the joy and surprise in her voice was evident.

"Change of plans." Ken went forward to her, D.C. held in the crook of his arm, and bent to kiss her cheek. "I decided to bypass San Diego and come straight back."

The sandwich halfway to her mouth froze, and she could feel the blood drain completely from her face. She had known they would have to face each other one day, but hadn't expected for it to come so soon.

"Ken!" Amy went to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "It's so good to see you!"

Lita blew out a sharp breath and struggled for control, struggled to bring herself back to the ease she'd been at moments ago. Even as the tension and shocked seeped slowly away from her face, her body remained taut and prepared for the battle about to come.

"You two look beautiful." Ken placed D.C. on his feet, admiring the women before him. "Have I told you guys what lucky bastards you are lately?"

"Don't I know it." Greg hauled Amy to him and kissed her brainless.

"It's something I never forget." Darien gently kissed his wife's brow.

Resigned to her fate, Lita rose and walked to them, Ken's golden eyes shifting to meet and lock with hers. She watched the shock, the joy, the welcome, then the suspicion all drift through his gaze as the gold darkened perceptibly to a near black. Aware of what was to come, she almost wished she had told him the truth from the beginning.

Serena turned just as Lita had come to them, her smile brightening. "You two will finally get a chance to meet!" she took Lita's hand in hers and pulled her forward, not at all aware of the vibrating tension between the two people as they stared intently at one another. "Ken, meet Lita Bass. Lita, this is Ken. It's amazing how you two finally meet after all these years of eluding each other."

Lita kept her eyes level with his, extending her hand to him and smiling politely. "It's a pleasure Ken."

_Lita Bass…...._ Lita, not Vanessa. Lita, the woman he had wondered over for years, had spoken with in a small conversation over the phone years ago, intrigued by the smoky and tantalizing voice she'd had. Lita, who had known who he was all along and had never said a word of her own true name. Lita, who had laughed at him from the first moment in the club, at the needs he'd found in her, at the passion they'd shared.

He could feel his fists tighten at his sides, knew his eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits, his nostrils flaring, his jaw clenching brutally. He couldn't follow this game, couldn't find it in himself to keep the pretense of not knowing her. He couldn't when he could feel fury boiling to the surface and threatening to choke him with it.

When he spoke his voice was mildly calm, but the edge beneath was as sharp as the point of a dagger. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…....Vanessa."

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


**Last Notes:** This chapter was extra long and I hope you guys liked that. That's the main reason it took me a bit of a while to finish it up and post it.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I left it at a cliffhanger, but I'm not in the least sorry. It keeps you guys on the edge of your seats! =)

Just to let you all know the next story to be added to will be **Simply Enchanting**. So now please leave me a review of what you guys thought of this one! Your opinions are always welcome. ~SailorP


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It took me a very long while to get this next chapter out. Sorry about the long delay and I hope you guys enjoy.

**Reflections of A Wish**

Chapter 3

Monterey, California

"Move, will you?" Serena hissed the command at her friend, struggling to see through the tiny slit between the doors that separated the parlor from the hallway in her home.

Amy, undaunted and with more skill then Serena would have given her credit for, angled herself into a neat little position which allowed her to see clearly through the opening, one eye shut as the other took in the scene before them and the two women ease dropped as hard as they could. "Can you believe it? Can you just believe the sheer coincidence of those two being in the same place and actually _meeting_ as well?" she shook her head. "It's truly amazing."

Serena snickered. "I can't get over that Lita pulled a fast one over his head and made him think she was someone else."

"I can't believe he didn't figure her out."

"I can't believe they both headed back at the same time and came here tonight as well."

"And I can't believe we have such nosy wives." Greg commented from behind the women, raising one dark brow when both jumped and whirled to face their husbands. "You two told us you would be in the kitchen baking cookies, if I remember correctly."

"Then I realized it was much too quiet in the kitchen." Darien spoke mildly, arms crossed over his broad chest, his blue eyes narrowed on his wife.

"And I realized right after that my lovely wife doesn't like to cook, much less bake cookies." Greg leaned one hand against the wall, next to Amy. "Darling, couldn't you keep your nose out of it for once?"

Before Amy could reply Lita's voice came through to them, loud and raised in fury, followed closely by Ken's bellowing reply. The women resumed their positions, shoving to see what had occurred between the couple.

"I can see they're not going to listen to us." Darien shook his head and turned away. "Let's go watch the game Greg. The Dodgers were up when we left anyway."

"I always find it a nice surprise to see that my wife has her idiotic moments. Sometimes she's just too much of a genius for her own good. Did I tell you what she did the other day?" Greg's voice faded as the men disappeared down the hall.

"Baboons." Serena muttered, earning a muffled giggle from Amy as they continued their spying.

: 

Kennedy Steele was not a man known for raising his voice, even in the most extreme of circumstances. He had been taught by his parents to remain calm at all times, no matter how much anger surfaced from within, and to maintain a quiet dignity. He had been told to handle his fury calmly, and to exude pure charm and a suave manner that would earn him respect.

These lessons had of course been instilled from childhood and remained with him, as strong as the day his mother and father had lectured him on the importance of control. He had indeed earned respect from fellow colleagues and people who were employed under him, maintaining a reasonably calm exterior whenever it was called upon.

However well taught he was, nothing had prepared him for the utter fury and rage that had overtaken him at the first sight of Vanessa.

_Lita_, he corrected himself bitterly, not Vanessa. She had never been Vanessa, but Lita from the first moment of meeting. She had known this the moment he had spoken his name and had never once, not _once_, attempted to correct her mistake and tell him who she truly was. She'd had several opportunities, of that he was certain, and had chosen instead to continue lying to him and twisting him around her little finger.

Oh he knew she must have enjoyed his obvious torment. He recalled stories Serena had told him in the past about her wild friend, the one no man had ever succeeded in taming. Serena had described her as a woman who could hold her own completely, a person who had been born with a restless spirit and a thirst for adventure. She lived her life as she saw fit, and allowed no man to take the independence she had been born with from her.

It was irony, pure irony, that he had been attracted to the sultry dark looks when he had first laid eyes upon her in the club, but the utterly self dependent nature she had demonstrated to him had been what had piqued his interest and intrigued him. It was this unattainable personality that had lured him more deeply into the enthralling spell she had quickly cast over him.

Taking a deep breath, struggling for calm, he allowed his mind to smooth out, unclenching the fists that were currently gripping with brutal strength the soft settee in Serena's parlor. In the first moment of laying eyes upon one another again she had feigned ignorance, the look in her sharp green eyes clearly a challenge that he dare act otherwise. After the first moments of sheer shock had faded the nameless fury had taken over.

And so the shouting had began.

He had been unable to help himself. How could any sane man react otherwise when faced with the woman who had sent they're well ordered world spiraling out of control in a mere two days? Even the idea of acting, of _pretending_, as she had done for days, had further enraged him.

The two couples who had witnessed this first meeting had been left, quite simply, speechless. It wasn't until Lita had shoved him hard and he had retaliated by gripping her about the waist and heaving her over his shoulder that the others had leapt into action.

Amy and Serena had taken in the situation rapidly, and while Lita had spat several impressive curses at him from over his shoulder, the two women had led him through the house and to the parlor, where they had promptly shut the doors and left them alone.

He had then tossed her onto one of the small settees, quickly bracing himself as she had risen and launched herself at him. Rather then use fists as he had been prepared for she had screamed vile names at him, until his own anger had risen once again and their voices could be heard throughout the entire mansion.

It was through sheer force of will that he had been able to reign in his temper when he had been on the verge of calling her something he knew he would have deeply regretted. He was unable to recall a time when he had lost his temper with such a blinding flash, or when he had ever been unable to maintain control over himself.

But even he knew that control had slipped away from him as smoothly as water the moment he had set eyes on her in that dimly lit club.

He lifted his eyes to study her, watching as those haunting emerald eyes remained sharply focused on him in quiet rage. She looked so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous, glaring at him from across the room with her hands planted firmly upon her narrow hips. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail that reached well to her waist, the ends waving gracefully together, her smooth features bare of any make up.

She shouldn't have appealed to him, this woman with her sultry, hot looks and abrasive, blunt manner. He most usually preferred calm, cool blondes, women who were content to remain at his side at cocktail parties and give him the needed freedom he required. His preference had always lain with women who had been brought up as he had, always supremely aware of their good manners.

But it was Lita, with her sharp tongue and uncaring nature, who intrigued him as no woman ever had. He had never been as, well..._obsessed_, with any other woman before. She contained none of the qualities he had long since searched for in the women he met and it deeply annoyed him that it was her he could feel himself quickly succumbing too.

Even the mere thought of being so close to falling for such a woman had him stiffening and immediately shutting the disturbing thought away. He could feel something struggling to soften inside of him as he stared at her, something shuddering within when she raised one of those slender dark brows at him, her jaw tightening. But he chose to shake it off, push it aside, and focus sensibly on the situation. She had humiliated him enough, weakened him and by God she had hurt him when she had left him the way she had, but he would regain control and show her he was no man to be trifled with.

He spoke in a clipped tone, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "I hope I was able to accommodate your sense of humor and give you some entertainment."

It stung, very sharply, to have him think of her in such a way. But what had she expected? Men like him always assumed the worst of women like her. If she had been raised as he had, with privileges and wealth, he would never have made degrading assumptions about her.

When had she lost control? When had she actually began to care what he thought of her? She didn't give a damn how people saw and thought of her. Growing up, she had accepted the fact that most of the friends Serena and Amy had made had always stayed clearly away from her, unwilling to befriend a woman who was known to have an alcoholic mother. Having the two of them as her friends had always been enough for her. The opinions of others had never mattered.

But with Ken it seemed everything had changed.

She still had her pride though and taking insults from him was something she would never accept. "If you've finished with this little temper tantrum display of me bruising your inflated ego, I'd really like to go now. Somehow the welcome home party my family was having for me has been ruined beyond repair." With her back rigid, she quickly strode toward the double doors leading back into the hallway.

She was caught not two feet from the doors and whirled to face him. His expression was no longer calm and calculating, but livid, the burning fury in his eyes causing her heart to race with both fear and excitement. "Oh no, were _not_ done. Your not getting away that easily."

"Listen you bastard, you--"

Whatever else she'd been about to say was silenced by his mouth crushing hers, his hands releasing they're tight hold on her arms to snake up her back and fill themselves with her glorious hair. The heat between them was instant, as if the flame had merely been smoldering, waiting for a single spark to ignite the inferno of passion created between them.

Furious, pissed off at him and herself, she attempted to shove him away, to gain her freedom, but he had her wrapped solidly against his hard chest, his arms like two bands of steel vibrating against her struggling body. She could feel the muscles of his body quivering with his temper, with the fury she had created, but it was his mouth, hard and aggressive, that sent a sharp slice of excitement rippling through her belly. One hand held her twisting head still as he ravished her with his delicious mouth, the other gripping her firmly by the waist and grinding her brutally into his lithe, powerful frame. It seemed the harder she struggled to free herself, the more desperately he took from her.

And suddenly, without realizing it, she was gripping that thick, beautiful golden hair in her hands, one thigh wrapped securely about his hips, as the kiss shifted quickly from desperate to madness.

She hadn't meant for this to happen. She had meant to fight him off, to shove him away and make him see she refused to succumb to his will. She wouldn't give herself to him so completely, she wouldn't surrender what he seemed to wordlessly be asking her for. She was strong, stronger then this.

But the thought was fleeting, her mind misting over as his mouth moved slowly now, with infinite tenderness and care, over hers.

It had only been hours, really, since she had seen him, but already she had missed him. She ran her hands gently over his cheekbones, down the broad shoulders that distinctively tensed beneath her wandering hands, and up his taut, rippling back. She could feel something softening inside of her, some nameless, faceless emotion struggling to take flight within her. She sensed a change taking place, an occurrence that would shift the course of her life forever and lead her down a path she had no hope in understanding. Here she would be unable to see her life clearly, as she saw it now, and would be forced to walk blindly through the dark.

Terrified of what was happening inside of her, of him, she managed to shove back and free herself, groping for the nearest chair. Holding on to it with a grip like steel, she shut her eyes and willed the swirling emotions to leave her and bring normality back to her life, the sense and reason she had always lived by.

But when she shut her eyes she still saw him, and she was afraid now she would _always_ see only him.

"It appears not everything was an act, was it?" Ken sneered the comment at her, enraged because he could still taste her, could still feel her, and because his hands were not quite steady.

She went still, her eyes darkening with a furious anger he had already come to recognize and admire in her. She had to take a moment, to will the pain he had just caused by his simple statement to fade enough so she could speak without allowing it to surface in her tone. "Fuck off pretty boy." And this time when she marched away from him, he didn't stop her.

She yanked open the double doors, not at all surprised to find Serena and Amy crouched outside the doors, both of them straightening slowly and facing her. Amy's usually ivory complexion was flushed with embarrassment, but it was Serena who was glaring from first her, to Ken.

"Figures." Lita muttered the comment, shoving past her friends and continuing down the hall.

"Lita, wait!" Suddenly moved into action, Amy quickly went after her while Serena remained behind.

He could feel shame coursing through him, like a disease poisoning his insides and causing his chest to tighten almost painfully. She had hurt him, he knew that, but even this could never excuse his appalling treatment of her. His fury had been blinding enough, his pain vivid enough, to nearly give him proper justification for his comment. He could believe she had deserved it, that she had asked for it and it had been her punishment for what she had done.

But even these reassurances did nothing to keep him from feeling like complete and total shit.

He could sense her stare, he had always been able too, and turned to meet Serena's disapproving gaze. The anger he could deal with, the shouting and lashing comments she would throw at him an easy task of shrugging away. But this silent disapproval cut deeper then any insult ever could.

"I can understand she hurt you with the way she lied Ken, but even that was low for you." Serena spoke quietly, but it was enough to have him flinching as if she had slapped him across the face. Not waiting for a reply, she turned and left him, going in search of her friends.

She emerged into the front of her home, where she found Amy blocking Lita's entrance into her truck, pleading with her furious friend. "Don't leave like this, _please_. He's angry Lita, he's hurt. He doesn't realize what he's saying."

"Bullshit. He knows exactly what he's saying and now I know exactly how he thinks of me too." Her hands planted firmly on her hips, she brought her face close to Amy's and spoke between clenched teeth. "Now get the fuck out of my way."

Amy lifted her chin and met this fury with her own. "No."

Serena couldn't help admiring Amy, who usually went out of her way to calm Lita and do anything she could to ease their friends rage when she was this way. "She's right Lita. Will running away from him solve anything?"

The eyes Lita turned to her were steady, but cold enough to freeze a person at twenty paces. "I'm not running. If I don't want to be in the same house he is, then I _won't_ be. Now if the two of you are done shoving your opinions where their not needed or wanted, I'd really like to get the hell out of here."

"Well it's too bad for you that were not done shoving our opinions where there not needed. I don't know exactly what happened between you two while you were in Mexico, but its enough that I see the two of you are suffering from it." When Lita turned away, Serena came forward and placed her hand gently on her arm. The muscles beneath were tense. "You can't lie to Amy and I. We know you better then anyone, probably even yourself."

"It doesn't matter." Willing herself to calm, forcing the fury that was boiling inside and straining for release down, she spoke in a carefully controlled tone. "I've had enough insults from him for one night." She heard footsteps coming from inside the house, turned and watched as Darien and Greg came to stand just outside the front doors. "Fact is, I've had enough testosterone in general. I'm going home."

At Serena's nod Amy moved aside, allowing Lita to climb into her truck. They watched as she roared the engine to life and sped down the drive, disappearing just outside the gates.

There was a long silence following her departure, where Amy and Serena merely stared at each other in silence. They turned back to their husbands and found each of them looking totally perplexed.

"So," Greg hooked his thumbs in his front pockets, raising one brow while Darien stood next to him scratching his head, "what did we miss?"

: 

Oaxaca, Mexico

Twelve Years Earlier

She'd been sent here during her spring vacation, when the weather was a steady flow of withering heat. She preferred the month of April as opposed to the summers. Summers were brutal, with thunder storms blasting through the countryside and nearly shaking the small home her Uncle lived in. With the thunder storms came a wave of blistering humidity that usually left her choking on the thickness of the air for breath.

But spring time here was just fine and when her mother had stated she would be sending her here for the next week, Lita hadn't thought to complain. She visited her Uncle enough to have become familiar with the weather of Oaxaca, as well as the language and the customs here. This had very nearly been her second home. It may have been if she hadn't found her real home was with Serena and Amy.

She missed them, although it _had_ only been two days since she'd arrived. But they were the one's who mattered most in her world, who actually gave a damn about her and what happened to her. She'd learned at a young age that her mother didn't care about her, that perhaps she had at one point until her father had left them both. Lita hadn't understood how her father could love her and play with her, then leave her alone with a mother who had from that point on blamed all of her misfortunes on her. But as she'd grown she'd come to understand that her father and mother had been unable to love each other, and as the years had passed her father had strayed more and more, until he could no longer return.

He'd left, and the only object he'd left behind had been a note telling Lita he was sorry, and that none of it had been her fault.

She'd felt abandoned, completely and utterly alone, with a mother who neglected her and did her best to forget the abandonment of a man who had fallen out of love with her. Lita had watched as her mother had turned to alcohol in the first months, drowning herself in it and hoping her sorrows would disappear. Time had passed, the sorrow had slowly turned to bitterness, then the bitterness had taken the nasty form of rage. Rage against her small daughter.

Lita had wondered in the first months why her mother had never abandoned her as well, but she had slowly realized over the years that she had indeed abandoned her, worse in fact then her father had.

It was late afternoon, when the sun no longer beat as harshly as needles, but softened, casting a warm glow to the slowly descending day. She preferred this time, no matter where she was. Home, in Monterey, she most usually watched the sunset at the beach, either alone or accompanied by her two best friends. She had always been fascinated with the mysterious disappearance of light and the swift emergence of dark. Her mother had stated these fascinations came from her father, idiotic, romantic notions that were a waste of one's time and day.

Lita knew for a fact she was no romantic, but she was glad she had inherited her fathers touch for softness and relaxation. There was no other idea of romanticism in her, no other belief that someday she would be saved from the life she led with her mother by some white knight on a horse. The very idea of a fairy tale ending sent deep resentment coursing through her, mingled with disgust that any woman could believe in such things.

She had known a harsh reality from the age of four and had never known anything else since. Men on white horses, princes descending from their castles to save her, were possibilities she would never dream of nor consider. She would depend on herself to ride the horse alone, she would will herself to build the castle. She would see to her own needs and never fall for a man, therefor opening her heart to betrayal and pain.

No man would ever have the opportunity to abandon her again.

She sensed him coming then, watching from where she sat on the porches as he slowly approached the small home he lived in. Her Uncle had left some hours before to the city nearby to purchase more groceries for them. Although the _Azaleas_ were a people known to be deeply entrenched in their own culture and traditions, they were also a people who had adapted to change over the years and modernized their way of living. They had known that remaining trapped in the past would neither serve them to live well in the present or help their situation to improve in their future.

She rose from her seat on the porch, not saying a word until he stood some feet away from her. Planting one hand on her hip, she cocked her head and spoke loudly. "I thought you said you would only be gone for a half hour."

He smiled slowly, although her voice clearly carried a distinct threat of fury. His niece was a strong woman, with a character borne of steel and a will as solid as iron. He wondered frequently how it was she could have grown to be such a woman with his sister as weak as she was. "I was delayed."

Lita merely snorted in reply to his short remark and took the bags from his hands. "What did you get us?" She looked inside the bags, disappointed to find several green vegetables and fruits. "Christ, Uncle Pete, couldn't you have gotten some steaks or something? You know, _real_ food, not this rabbit shit."

He ignored her crude use of language, going inside his home with her trailing behind him. "That 'rabbit shit' is extremely good for you. What you eat in California will rot away your insides."

"Yeah, no shit. I could use some of that rot right now." Dutifully she began putting the contents of the bags into the refrigerator, purposely allowing her expression to turn dreamy. "Like a Big Mac with a huge order of fries, or even a Double Western, extra cheese and bacon." She could feel her mouth watering at just the thought of them.

Visibly shuddering, he took a beer from the refrigerator, heading back to the porch. "It's a wonder your so thin with the way your mother allows you to eat." He sat on the porch, joined by Lita seconds later with a cold beer in her own hand. He raised a brow at her. "What do you think your doing?"

She popped open the beer, taking one long drink before smiling deliberately at him. "Shove it, I'm already eighteen. That's the legal drinking age over here, isn't it?"

He grunted, annoyed that she could still outwit him as well as she had been able to as a child. "I'm never sure if I admire your smart mouth or detest it."

She shot him another grin, elbowing him playfully. "You know you love when I visit Uncle Pete, admit it."

"I'm afraid if I do your abnormally large head won't fit into my home anymore." He couldn't prevent the smile that came when she laughed appreciate, slapping him on the back and nearly causing him to spill his beer.

"And you wonder where I get this smart mouth." Still chuckling over his retort, she missed the sharp glare he sent her over the near mishap with the beer. "So...," amused now, she ran her tongue along her teeth as she considered him, "how's your sugar momma doing these days? What was her name? Elena?"

He didn't so much as blink, merely shifting to send her one long, cool look. "You need to mind your own business and quit listening at keyholes."

"Listening? Hell, it's not _my_ fault you guys make enough noise to wake the dead! I mean, _really_ Uncle Pete, who knew that you would ever be such a sex maniac? Sometimes it sounds like you guys are killing each other or-"

"Lita! We _do not_ make that much noise! Your just a nosey sort who has to stay awake and listen instead of sleeping like she's supposed too." Annoyed, but supremely embarrassed, he struggled to manfully hold back the burst of flaming crimson that spread across his face.

"Don't even try to turn this around on me. I sleep just fine, but when there's screaming and grunting going on down the hall it's not my fault if I wake up." She meant to tease him more, to embarrass him further, but saying the words out loud caused some memories to come flooding back and with them painful reminders.

Pete noted when she lapsed into silence, studying her and watching as shadows he had become accustomed to seeing shift through her green gaze. He knew what she was thinking without her saying a word on it. He had known Lita since she was five years old, the first time Amanda had sent her to him for the summer.

He could still recall, as clearly as if it had been yesterday, how small and frightened she'd been as a child, and how she'd cried during those first nights with him. Amanda had sent her alone on that airplane and Pete knew his sister well enough to know she had given her daughter no comfort and absolutely no well wish's of love. Lita had been abandoned by both her parents as a child and had from then on began to rely solely on herself.

He'd taught her the language of his people, as well as the history and culture. He had admired this child of his sisters who had such enormous strength inside of her already, with an eagerness to learn and know everything surrounding her.

It was the wild independence that had worried him.

It had appeared to him as if she had struggled to find some release for the fierce tangle of emotions she had been born with. For someone with a heart like hers, abandonment and neglect had not weakened her nor softened the thirst for adventure, but had instead caused the restlessness within to strain against the tight bonds holding her back. Over the years he had watched as the child had disappeared and the woman within had emerged, strong and self reliant, and with no need of the parents who had left her or the men who had come and gone from her life.

He was proud she had grown this way, proud she had found herself even through the grief of her childhood. But it was the lack of emotion she showed to strangers, the uncaring nature that had slowly hardened her heart against anyone who would threaten the life she led, that caused him to wonder if she would ever allow this wall she had built to be climbed.

Dependence of her own person was an admirable quality, but this could quickly lead to loneliness. Loneliness was a hollow emptiness to exist in, and although in the first years it could be dealt with, over time it would eat away at one's insides, until despair and bitterness were the only emotions left.

He wondered if she knew this was how her mother had become.

He allowed the silence to stretch, instead keeping his gaze on the setting sun and allowing himself to fully relax. "Your keeping something from me." He spoke quietly, aware she had tensed beside him.

Lita had always been very, very good at keeping secrets, at manipulating, and lying her way out of several mishaps in the past years. He had been fooled by her numerous times, more then he cared to count.

But when there was something important, deep inside where no one could see, he could feel it from her, just as he'd been able to when she was a frightened, lonely child.

He knew her well enough to know she would take her time answering him, picking her words carefully to halt any anger she might cause. "Well...there _is_ something." She studied a small beetle making its way across the dirt below the porches, swirling the beer in her hand absently. "Mom made me swear I wouldn't tell you."

This alone brought anger, but he would keep it in check for the moment. He was more concerned with Lita then feeling rage against his sister. "She usually does."

She blew out a sharp breath, nodding. "Yeah." The beetle was further now, making its way across the lawn, away from them. "Two months ago she brought this guy home." She hated remembering the incident, hated the fear that still haunted her at night when she heard her mother bring a man home. "The bastard thought he could rape me, but I knocked him out."

Pete could feel his hands slowly curl into fists, the muscles of his arms and shoulders going taut. The fury came, as it always did, and the helplessness close on its heels. Lita had been through so much and every time she told him something new his sister had done to her, it tore his insides apart and sent a fierce wave of guilt piercing through him.

Each time he was never there for her.

He looked at her then, really looked at her, and felt some pride at the strength in those sharp green eyes, the will to fight against those who would wish to do her harm. "You never cease to amaze me Lita."

She let out a short laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and meeting his dark eyes with her own. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"You don't allow the hatred of others, they're abuse or bitterness to affect you. It only makes you stronger." He ran a hand over her dark hair. "Most people would have succumbed to weakness and found some unhealthy way out of their life. But you didn't."

Embarrassed by this, she jerked her shoulder in a shrug. "It's no big deal." But she knew why she had remained as she was, untouched by drugs and alcohol. "I have more important priorities then feeling sorry for myself."

He nodded once. "I can see that." He set his beer aside, lacing his hands together and leaning his elbows against his knees. "But you also worry me."

She glanced at him quickly. "Me? Why?"

He studied her for a moment, knowing she would certainly _hear_ the words he would tell her, but shrug the meaning of them away. "Your strength and self dependence are admirable qualities, but I see a mistrust in you that will follow you for the rest of your life."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Oh please."

He held one hand up, halting what ever else she'd been about to say. "I'm not finished." He waited until she'd looked at him once again, his intense gaze causing her to shift uncomfortably. "If you don't allow yourself to trust, there will be nothing for you in the future. Without trust there can be no love. Don't allow your mother's bitterness to take any happiness you may find one day."

"That's crazy. I'm not going to let her rule my life. She can't-"

"Her memory alone will remain within you and even when you break free from her, she _will_ keep a firm hold on your spirit." He placed his hand over hers, linking them together. "And that link will ruin you, breeding mistrust against any man who may come into your life." He released a deep sigh, filled with despair. "_Don't_ allow her bitterness and hatred to ruin a love that will come looking for you. And believe me Lita, it will find you one day."

: 

Monterey, California

Present Day

She came awake with a start, sitting up quickly in bed and glancing about her darkened room. She'd left the windows open so the cool breeze from the sea could drift in, easing the heat from the night. She could just barely make out the crashing of the waves from the ocean, the tangy scent of salt relaxing her tense muscles.

She wondered why it was she had dreamt of that time so long ago, when she had visited her uncle for spring vacation of her senior year in high school. It had been twelve years ago, when she had still lived with her mother and existed in a prison of fear.

But time had passed since then, and so many changes had come with it. She had returned home, graduated in the following month, and during her summer vacation traveled to Europe for one week, where she had stumbled upon Chad Henry in a small cafe. He had followed her for most of her vacation, until she had returned home and departed for college.

She had then attended Photography Studies College located in Australia. She had chosen to distance herself as far away from her mother as possible, but the decision had torn her heart in two. Leaving home had been difficult, but saying goodbye to Amy and Serena had been nearly more then she could handle. She had come to rely on her two friends to be there for her, just as she had been there for them.

They had separated and gone to their separate colleges, keeping in frequent contact with one another even through the length of distance between them. It had taken a month for Chad to come looking for her, and to this day she would still regret the rash decision she had made in allowing him into her bed. The man had fallen madly in love with her and although she could secretly admit it had pained her to cause him harm, she had found someone else to quickly replace him.

To this day she still couldn't forget the immense anguish that had passed over his handsome features, and how he had told her he would be leaving his heart with her.

Pushing the sheets from her, she rose and walked to the balcony she had overlooking the ocean some distance away, leaning against the railing and slowly allowing the tension of her dream to flow out of her. Her uncle's words had been fresh in her mind when Chad had confessed his undying love for her, stating he wished for her to marry him. She remembered being terrified by his admission, and even more terrified that if she allowed him to remain near her, she would perhaps fall in love with a man she wasn't ready for.

But that had been so many years ago, and although they had crossed paths again in the past years, she had not allowed him near her again. There had been stolen kisses, several hot and heavy moments between them when they had run into each other down at the docks. But even through his pleading, she had refused to walk down the same path in her life with him.

And now there was Ken. Kennedy Steele, a man accustomed to a life of luxury and slim, well bred blonde bimbos hanging on his arm. She could imagine how well a blonde would suit his own looks; the dark, streaked bronze of his hair, the shimmering gold of his eyes, the sharp angles of both a rugged, yet sophisticated face that could cause any living woman's heart to race with desire. In her mind's eye she could picture him perfectly, dressed in a polo and slacks, a glass of wine in one hand, an elegant, leggy blonde on the other, cooing with adoration and batting her impossibly long lash's at him.

_The bastard..._Her lip curled in a silent sneer, her hands tightening unconsciously against the railing. She realized with a sudden jolt this was the first time she would experience the nasty form of jealousy. In her past she had never felt any type of jealousy for anyone, never cared when the men she was seeing admired another woman strolling by. It had never occurred to her to actually allow such things to matter.

But with Ken she couldn't seem to control it.

Pushing one hand through her heavy mass of hair, she struggled to will the images of him with another woman away. Why should she care who he dated or what type's of women were more to his taste? She had her own taste in men, her own type's as well, and they didn't include rich pretty boys like him.

And yet, he was the first man in which her desire for him had overruled her common sense.

Muttering beneath her breath, cursing him and all men in general, she turned and went back to bed, hoping she would be able to get some sleep and forget about Ken entirely.

: 

He went to the office only because he hoped work would keep his mind off of what had occurred in Serena and Darien's home the night before. Burying himself in paperwork seemed a better idea then remembering the two days he had spent with Lita in Mazatlan, moments he was sure would haunt him for some time.

It didn't occur to him that he was snapping at his secretary for even the smallest tasks; it didn't register in his mind how rude he was being as he shouted down the phone at the head contractor he had working on the construction of one of the newer hotels in Las Vegas; he didn't realize it when the regional manager of Carroway Hotels for California came to see him and he snarled at the man during the entire meeting. Even as he muttered throughout the morning and drank three cups of coffee, black and scorching hot, he failed to see that even work wasn't helping him in the least.

It wasn't until his mother called him, inquiring if he would come to dinner the following weekend and he lashed out at her that it hit him.

He was being a complete and total ass hole.

His mother sensed it almost immediately, making him promise to come to dinner before excusing herself, that she had a lunch date with his father. As he listened to the dial tone from the other end he wondered how it was one woman could cause him to go insane and act so out of character.

Furious with her and himself, he left his office and informed his secretary he was leaving for the day. Without waiting for a reply, he quickly departed, taking the elevator to the basement floors and climbing into his sleek Mercedes. He knew he needed some sort of release, some understanding and compassion on his part from the entire situation. So he did the only thing that could come to mind at such a time.

He drove down to the docks, parking near the water and making his way down the crowded boardwalk. The day had dawned warm, with the sun steadily climbing into the sky as the morning chill passed and the early noon warmth came in its place. The breeze from the sea felt refreshing, and the sight of the clear waters allowed him to relax muscles he hadn't realized were tense.

He spotted the sign up ahead: 'Stanford and Knight.' The building was much larger now, having expanded in the past two years due to booming business that Greg and Darien had handled expertly together. The two made quite a team, with Darien's sharp mind and Greg's clever hands. He had never believed that this business of their's would fail, but had known from the first it would succeed. He knew personally what excellent, yet dangerous men these two had been during their time in Europe when they had raced boats on the circuit. Darien had used it as an escape from the life he'd had here in Monterey; Greg had done it for the pure thrill of the win.

He found both of these men in Greg's office, where they stood studying the outline of a smooth schooner Greg was blue printing together. He found it an amusing sight to see how different they appeared when standing next to each other; Darien dressed in a well cut, extremely expensive business suit, Greg wearing a faded New York Yankees T-shirt and ripped jeans.

But despite these differences they argued over the design Greg was creating together, pointing at the blue prints and gesturing with their hands.

"Its a _suggestion_ Greg, only a suggestion." Darien's voice was calm, as precise and smooth as the man. Ken imagined this was the tone he used when arguing a case in the courtroom, never once losing his temper or allowing any type of annoyance to surface. "If you weren't so temperamental about your designs we wouldn't get into these arguments on such a regular basis."

Ken distinctly heard the pop of Greg's knuckles at this comment. "Temperamental?" He straightened slowly, his hands forming fists at his sides. "Look, why don't you take your _suggestions_ and shove them up your-"

He stepped forward, clearing his throat and swallowing the chuckle that nearly emerged. "Gentlemen, I think its a little early in the day to be spilling blood already." He gave them both a charming smile when they aimed those scowls at him. "At least wait until after lunch, that is."

The scowl disappeared from Darien's handsome face, replaced with a quick grin. "Ken, good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I thought I would come by and see if you guys wanted to go for some drinks later and watch the Dodger game tonight."

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll have to call Serena and let her know."

Greg studied him, smirking suddenly. "Look at you two pretty boys, you make a nice Kodak picture in your expensive tailor suits and ties."

Ken arched one brow. "And you look like a Marlboro ad."

"Women prefer _real_ men to girly boys." He flexed his muscles to prove his point, biceps bulging.

"Rough night Ken?" Darien ignored Greg, studying instead the shadows over the man's face, noting how miserable the golden eyes appeared.

He let out a quick, humorless laugh. "That's putting it mildly." He rubbed one hand down his face. "You guys got any coffee around here?"

"Darien made it, so it probably tastes like bark." Greg merely grinned when Darien sent him one long, cool look. "Help yourself."

The coffee was a temporary relief for the fatigue beating at him, as well as the miserably long, sleepless night he'd endured due to thinking of only Lita. He couldn't remember a time in his past when a woman had ever affected him to such an extent.

"So Ken, how _was_ Mexico?" Greg asked innocently, grunting and rubbing his side when Darien elbowed him sharply.

"Interesting." He turned back to them, holding a steaming cup of black coffee in his hand. "I'm sure you already knew that."

"Greg's just being nosy Ken, don't pay any attention to him."

He held up his free hand. "No, it's all right. After everything you two heard last night I'm sure your curious." He took a sip of the coffee, nearly choked on it. "Fucking shit, this _does_ taste like bark."

"What did I tell you?"

"If you two don't like it, then don't drink it. I think its just fine." Secretly Darien knew he wouldn't touch it either.

He set the coffee aside, instead slipping his hands into the pockets of his suit. "Lita lied to me. She told me her name was Vanessa and she never attempted to tell me the truth, even after she knew who I was."

Darien and Greg exchanged a silent glance. "Well that's Lita." Greg spoke lightly, noting how Ken stiffened at the comment.

"Does that excuse her humiliation of me?" The wound was still raw and throbbing to his ego. "I was just a toy she enjoyed for two days, then discarded as soon as it became a nuisance."

"Hold on just a minute." Darien was shaking his head even as Ken prepared to launch into the abuse she had put him through. "I can see where your coming from with this, but there was something different in her last night." He and Greg had both agreed that Ken hadn't been the only one affected by those days in Mexico.

"I saw a woman who didn't give a damn about me, and who walked away from me the same way she had done only the night before." The pain of that was still fresh, but it was the memory of how close she'd come to bringing him to his knees that had his insides tightening with unease.

Greg studied how agitated the other man appeared, debating for a moment. "Well forget her then. What's two days anyway? Whatever happened to Francine, the politicians daughter? She's more your type anyway, right?"

Ken turned a blank look toward him, fumbling through the haze of emotions clouding his mind and heart to remember who it was he spoke of. "Francine?" The image came in a quick flash, a tall, slim blonde with clear blue eyes and skin like porcelain. "She's in Paris. She should be returning tomorrow, I believe."

"There you go. Lita's totally not your type, she'd drive you crazy within a week. Just spend some time with Francine and you'll forget Lita in no time." Greg merely smiled at Darien's questioning look.

"Your right. Francine and I are perfect for each other. We're extremely compatible and she doesn't cause me any headaches." The reasoning of it was perfect to his mind. "She doesn't demand anything from me that I can't give and she would never cause me to lose my temper."

"Right, right. Listen, lets go get something to eat, I'm starved. You can treat Ken as a payment for our great advice." The questioning look had shifted to respectful approval, as he and Darien grinned at one another behind Ken's back.

Francine _was_ perfect for him. They had enjoyed one another's company on several occasions before they had each departed, him for Milan and her for Paris. They had agreed they would see each other again when they arrived back in Monterey and had kept minimal contact in the past three weeks.

But even with all of these sensible solutions, he couldn't summon even a tiny speck of interest for Francine now.

He wanted Lita, goddamn it. It was her he wanted to take with a raw fury such as he had never known. It was her sultry, erotic face that caused his knees to tremble and a desire that boiled like an incurable poison to race through his blood.

He swept a hand through his hair, swearing beneath his breath. "It's no use."

"What was that?"

"The woman put me under some spell." Ken turned back to them, oblivious to the silent communication that had been going on behind his back between them. "I don't want Francine, I want Lita."

Darien came forward, clapping one hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "I know the feeling. I think some lunch and a beer might help."

"We'll call it a day a little early and have those drinks. I'll call Amy on the way and let her know." Greg spoke as Darien ushered Ken from his office, turning and locking the door behind him.

"Thanks. I knew I'd get some understanding from you guys."

: 

She spoke with her boss first thing in the morning from National Geographic, listening with vague interest as he complimented her and her team on their work while they had been in Mexico. It was while she listened to him drone on and on about how important this research was and how brilliant the photos had been, that he mentioned in passing she wouldn't be required to be leaving for her next assignment for another six to eight weeks.

This bit of information had frustrated her, but she couldn't argue with her boss on the decision. It was a break for her, he told her in jovial tones, unaware that she was currently gripping the phone hard enough to break it. She should appreciate the time and spend it with her family.

Right, she thought snidely, spending it with her family when Ken was prancing around them was the perfect idea.

Its not that she was afraid of him. No way, that would mean she was some sort of coward and there was no way in hell she was. She had encountered the most dangerous predators on her travels, trudged through the jungles of Africa, and spent the night in a haunted alley way in Europe, where it was rumored people had died of the black plague and still haunted the area. She had seen and heard more then most people ever would in their lifetime.

She was just being cautious. This was an excellent form of reasoning for her when Serena called and invited her over to her home for dinner and movies, stating Amy was coming as well because Darien and Greg would be watching the Dodger game that night. She considered it a very smooth move for her to make sure Ken was with them and wouldn't just 'happen' to drop by again.

She did her own duty and stopped by the store to buy a twelve pack, juice for Serena, and some chips and dip. When she arrived at Serena's home she found them arguing over what movie to watch first while they settled their sons in D.C.'s nursery to watch Shrek 2. D.C. was standing between them, gazing up at his mother and pulling on her slacks, repeating 'Momma' while the twins toddled behind him on unsteady legs about the room.

It was an amusing sight and she stood in the doorway watching them, chuckling when the twins each gripped one of Amy's legs and nearly sent her tumbling. "Tucker and Roman Knight! How many times do I have to tell you two not to grab me like that?" There was no heat in the reprimand, instead a mere tint of exasperation.

"What is it baby?" Serena finally looked down at her son, who's handsome little face could still send a jolt through her at how alike father and son looked.

"Daddy!"

"He'll be home later baby." Serena assured him, glancing toward the doorway and finally spotting Lita. "Your here! Oh thank God, maybe you can convince Amy we should watch Roman Holiday before Pretty Woman."

Lita slid her tongue along her teeth, smiling slowly. "I don't know, its a pretty tough decision. Richard Gere is sexy as hell in those suits, but Gregory Peck is a classically handsome guy."

"Richard Gere couldn't be as handsome and charming as Gregory Peck no matter how hard he tried." Serena shot this at Amy, the three little boys all shouting with joy behind them when Shrek flashed onto the screen, immediately capturing their attention.

Amy rolled her eyes as she kissed her sons, turning and striding from the room. "I refuse to argue over this with you Serena." She stopped at the door. "After all, their's no accounting for true taste."

Outraged, her cheeks blooming with color, Serena quickly kissed her own son and raced after Amy. "Come back here! You can't tell me something like that and just walk away right after!"

Lita watched them disappear down the hall, then turned back to the boys. "Surprise guys." She produced a bag of cookies she had been hiding behind her back, smiling when they squealed with delight. "Just keep it down, ok? Your mom's will skin me alive if they know about this." She opened the bag for them, placing it between them to share.

She admired the three boys for a moment, as handsome and charming as their fathers, before she turned and left the room to join Amy and Serena in the kitchen. They were no longer arguing, but laughing uproariously, Amy settled in a seat at the counter while Serena prepared pasta salad.

"What's the joke?" She went to the refrigerator and took out one of the beers from the twelve pack she'd purchased, popping it open and taking a long drink.

"I was just telling Amy how much fun her brother is to play jokes on." Serena raised one brow at Amy, smiling when the other woman nodded in silent agreement. "So Lita, now that we finally have you here, would you mind filling us in on exactly what happened between you and Ken in Mexico?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "I should of known. You two just _have_ to get into everyone else's business, don't you?"

"Not everyone." Amy smiled brightly at her. "Just yours."

She grunted in response. "Yea, whatever. Look, I really don't want to talk about it." She leaned against the counter, suddenly intent on studying her beer.

Amy glanced at Serena, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? That's funny, you usually enjoy bragging about your latest lover."

"Ken and I aren't lovers. We just spent two measly days together in Mexico and he-," she halted, irritated because they were both staring at her in utter shock. "Oh stuff it."

"You two didn't...are you _serious_?" Serena was staring at her friend in open mouthed shock. "I assumed you did because of the way you guys were all over each other last night."

Lita threw her hands up in frustration. "Holy shit, you guys should have taken a picture while you were at it."

"Now this makes things completely different." Amy murmured, watching her friend carefully. "If he had meant nothing to you, you would definitely have slept with him. Which leads me to believe that there is indeed something there." She leaned across the counter toward her. "Am I right?"

Lita refused to answer that question, even to herself. "Your making too much of this."

"Am I?"

"_Don't_ start your psychiatrist bull with me Amy! Answering everything with a question." She took another drink, hoping the cool liquid would calm her suddenly jumping nerves. "He's a rich boy, a big shot society prick used to money and blondes. He's not my type."

"It sounds like your trying to convince yourself more then us." Serena raised her hands in defense when Lita shot her a fierce glare. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"Can't we just watch these damn movies already? I didn't come here to be interrogated by you two, I came to eat and relax!" She was shouting as she left the kitchen and headed toward the living room, leaving Serena and Amy behind.

"She's afraid of him." Serena whispered, looking at Amy. "She's afraid of her feelings for him."

Amy nodded. "It worries me. Lita's never loved any man, never even cared for one, imagine having one come into her life and suddenly make her feel things she'd denied herself in only two days?"

Serena blew out a breath. "Yea, your right. But I'm glad. Its about time she met someone who could show her how wonderful it is to love. And besides that, I've always thought Ken would be perfect for her. He's smooth enough to get around her, smart enough to keep her guessing, and strong enough to match that temper of hers."

"Yes, he is." Amy's calm blue eyes met Serena's, and they were filled with concern. "But is she brave enough to let him?"

:

They had watched Roman Holiday first, eating from the chips and dip she'd brought for them, then the pasta salad Serena had prepared for them. She'd been able to relax for a good portion of the movie, until Serena and Amy had once again began drilling her for information.

She had to admit she was surprised they had waited that long during the movie until they began their snooping once again. She figured they had felt some guilt in questioning her as soon as she'd arrived and had therefor agreed to give her some space. Of course, space for them meant forty five minutes of allowing questions and endless curiosity to build, until they'd both been unable to hold back and had sprung her once again.

But even she knew she'd enjoyed spending the evening with them. Being with them relaxed her, it always had and always would. Just hearing them laugh, cry, or even nag at her sent a smooth ripple of peace through her mind and body. There was no one else on earth who could do that for her.

Even as the thought occurred to her, she knew it was no longer true. Spending those days with Ken had made her realize he could bring her the same emotions as well.

She'd given Serena and Amy the most minimal amount of information, amused by the tantrums Serena had thrown over this and the utter frustration it had caused Amy. If they were going to hound her then she was going to pick the time and place herself of when she would tell them.

Secretly she knew she _couldn't_ talk about it just yet because it brought too much anger, and pain with it.

She parked her truck in the darkened structure of her apartment building, sliding out and making her way toward the stairs that led to her apartment. It was late, around midnight she guessed, but still warm out. She had only allowed herself two beers because she knew she would be driving home and although she could handle her drinking, she was not going to allow herself to be that irresponsible.

She was approaching the steps when she heard a slight rustling sound, then the footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. She knew the people who lived in this complex didn't usually stay out this late and in that moment all of the stories of women being raped or abused came flooding into her mind in one panicked moment.

Swallowing the fear coating her throat, forcing herself to be calm, she waited until she heard the footsteps just behind her until she swung around, her fist stretched out to give a good right hook to the unknown intruder.

Her arm was fended off as if it were a mere fly, then her shoulders were caught in a grip like iron. Terrified but determined to fight back, she began to struggle even as the hold on her arms tightened painfully.

"Let me go you bastard!" Even as she spoke the words she was looking up at him, and found the rest of what she'd been about to say dying out in shock.

"Nice try, but my reflexes are a little faster." Ken spoke grimly, shaking her once when she could only stare at him. "What's wrong _Lita_, have I actually left you speechless?"

Recovering quickly from her stupor, she shoved his hands away from her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

His jaw tightened, the golden eyes hardening. "I think you know."

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"

"No chance." Even in anger she was beautiful, those green eyes sparking flames, that sensual face captivating him beneath the glow of the moon. She was so gorgeous, so ethereal to him, he spoke without fully comprehending the riot of thoughts and emotions racing through him. "I've been able to think of nothing but you all day. I inhale and its your scent; I touch and its you I feel." He reached out and slid his hands along her arms, moving in until he was speaking against her temple, vaguely aware of the shudder that passed through her. "I want you so goddamn much Lita, its eating me from the inside out."

She shook her head sharply, unable to resist when his arms slid around her waist and held. "No, I don't want this."

He chuckled quietly, idly caressing her back with one hand, the other cupping the back of her neck and forcing her eyes to his. "You know you don't mean that."

It was the smug arrogance in his tone that had her back stiffening against his hand, yanking herself out of his arms. "Did you come here to insult me again? Is that why your here?" She turned away from him; looking at those superb features hurt her more then she cared to admit. "I think we said everything we needed to last night."

He willed himself to be patient, to remember that although she had lied to him and hurt him, he had hurt her last night as well. "I don't think we did." He moved forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring how she tensed at his touch. "We need to talk Lita."

He spoke quietly, but the iron beneath the words showed he would not take no for an answer. She could honestly say she would have preferred remaining angry with him, hurt by what he'd told her last night, and in the firm belief that he'd come to regard her as just another wild, ill bred woman he'd had fun with for two days. She'd nearly convinced herself he would, and that she would go on living her life as it had been and forget about him, remembering him only as a slick, rich bastard she could add to her list of men.

She could still walk away, she mused in silence, and quickly dismissed the thought with disgust. Run away, not walk, she corrected. She had only run from two people in her life in the past: her mother and Chad. She had sworn to herself after running from Chad that she would _never_ allow herself to take the chicken shit way out of her problems again. She would face this because she was no coward, and she would handle him as easily as she had handled all of the others who had come and gone from her life.

And yet, even as she turned to face him, she could feel her heart hammering against her ribs as a sudden chill passed over her, as if spiders legs crawled over her and left her with a terrible sense of foreboding.

Raising her chin and meeting his intense gaze, her tone was steady and firm, and showed none of the agitation she felt underneath. "All right, fine."

He bit back the smile that nearly came at the defiant, almost challenging look she was giving him. Jesus, what a woman. "Will you ask me up?"

This time he was challenging her, clearly, raising one brow in question. Leaning forward suddenly, bringing her mouth close enough to have those golden eyes narrowing sharply, nostrils flaring as a stallions did when scenting its mate, she spoke softly. "No, not tonight. But maybe someday." Her lips came closer, until she could feel his warm breath blowing rapidly against her and his hands moving to grip her waist.

Then, with a sudden laugh, she turned and left him aching beneath the stars, mounting the steps to her apartment.

He stared after her, struggling to control his body and the fierce desire she'd left in him. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his suit, he called out to her. "Lita!" She turned back to him, waiting. "We will talk. I'll come by for you tomorrow, seven, for dinner." When she opened her mouth to argue, he held up one hand. "No. Seven it is." He turned to leave, then halted, looking back at her, each studying the other in the darkness of the night. "And your right about one thing Lita. You will ask me up, and it will be very, very soon."

She watched him smile slowly, then turn and leave her alone. Furious by his conceited arrogance, that her own comments had been thrown skillfully back in her face, she slammed into her apartment and swore she would forget the bastard even existed.

But when she dreamt that night, it was him she saw, holding her and telling her he loved her, answering the secret wish's that lived deep inside her heart.

: 

**Last Notes**: That was an extremely long chapter and I seriously hope everyone was satisfied with it. I had been very behind with this story and I decided I needed to sit down and focus completely on it every chance I had. So after one month of typing like crazy and changing things here and there, this is it. I hope everyone loved it!

I apologize for the long delay and I hope no one thought I had abandoned this story. No way! Lita has been the character that I've been waiting to write about the longest because she's really the funniest, the most outgoing, and also the most complex. I think you guys can understand why I dedicated yet another portion of this chapter to a flash back in her life. In order to understand her completely, you need to see and know the things she went through as a teenager growing up.

By the way, Chad Henry will definitely be having a larger role in this story then the others. That's all I'll say on that. )

I'm currently struggling with Carnal Moon and adding to the next chapter. I have a good portion of the first part of the chapter done, but I'm very picky and I keep back tracking and changing things. I want only the best, you see. But hopefully that will be the next update. If not that one, then most likely Simply Enchanting.

Anyway, please leave me a review of what you readers thought and until next time.

: SailorPerfect :


End file.
